Awakening
by Midnight Phantasma
Summary: They told me it was a miracle; that I should've been dead. And they're correct. Because it wasn't Lenalee who'd awoken after they sought to revive her frigid corpse. It was me; someone who once thought these people to be mere characters. But I'm nothing like Lenalee, and they're catching on. Now, pushing through and doing my best to salvage their future is my only option. [SI-OC]
1. Haunting Memories

**A/N:** I feel like this story won't be as well received, but I figured, why the heck not? I've been having fun writing this!(: I mean, if it's not well liked, I can put it on the back burner and work on my other stuff instead, but I hope you guys give this a chance! Not much else to say, other than enjoy!^-^

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Ahh! I've turned into Hoshino Katsura! … Wait a minute. False alarm! I don't actually own anything! What a bummer…

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

 **Time Frame —** **Night of November 9th, 1897**

* * *

 **—1st Person POV—**

 _I shivered, a bitter chill coursing through my body as I attempted to gauge my surroundings, but too disoriented to see past the blurred white that blinded me. And then she appeared before me; she looked at peace, as if she had no care in the world, her body loose and vibrant, dark, waist-length locks flowing around her._

 _"I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely, but held a bright, joyful smile all the same._

 _I puckered my brow, confused as to why the beautiful girl before me_ _—and why did she seem do familiar?—could look so cheerful, but apologize to me as if she'd done me some terrible wrong. I tried to speak, but the breath suddenly whooshed out of me, and I panicked, because I could feel something in me tugging and turning, yanking me away with surprising force as if I weighed nothing, and it was all I could do to keep her in my slightly distorted sight._

 _"My time is up," I heard her tilting voice distantly, as she grew further and further away, until she eventually twirled and blurred form my sight. But I managed to catch her last words of, "Now it's up to you to keep my world from falling apart."_

* * *

I gasped, my body jerking up of its own accord as my eyes danced wildly around, a bedlam of shouts and erratic beeping harmonizing with my own thumping heart as a greeting. A sharp, raspy cry further escaped my dried lips, when I abruptly became aware of the pain that coursed and throbbed throughout my battered body as my tender skin ripped and pulled apart agonizingly, suddenly becoming soaked with blood.

"Lenalee!"

"Someone! Hold her down before she further aggravates her wounds!"

"I've got the anesthesia!"

I then felt something cold and thin pierce my skin, and before I knew it, the blinding lights smeared into a world of black.

* * *

The next time I awoke, it was to the feeling of a numb body. I lolled my head from side to side, trying my best to shake off the drowsiness that pulled at my heavy lids.

"Rest," a gentle voice spoke up from my left. I lethargically blinked up, observing the strong and tall, but haggard looking man that sat at my side, shoulder-length hair lying limp and strewn hectically about him, his lopsided, thin wire glasses only adding to his worn appearance.

"No," I eventually managed to croak, my tongue feeling thick, my mouth tasting of ash, lips crackled and dry.

A haggard smile pulled at the edges of his lips, but nonetheless he carefully took a hold of my chin, and using what little strength I had to tilt my head forward, he placed a cool cup to my lips, tipping it up and allowing for fresh water to dribble down and soothe my parched throat. "Thank you," I sighed afterwards.

"How are you feeling?" he murmured, his eyebrows pulling down into a worried frown.

"I can't _feel_ anything," I mumbled, resting my head sideways, and tilting it down towards him, half-lidded eyes in danger of fully closing. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Hospital Wing. You… You almost didn't make it," he choked out, broad shoulders suddenly curving in and shaking, his slanted, teary eyes flitting about me, as if terrified that I'd vanish at a moment's notice.

My brain still felt fuzzy, and it hurt to think, but nonetheless, a wave of uncertainty washed through me as I stared up uncomprehendingly at the strange man. There was something about him; something that my hazy memories told me was familiar about him, but trying to come up with answers only made my head pound and throb all the more, the pressure behind my eyes increasing and pulsating. I slid my lids down for moment, taking a deep breath; but I then found it too difficult to open them back up, slipping into unconsciousness to the sound of hushed weeping.

* * *

It continued on like so, waking up at random intervals; sometimes I could hear indistinguishable conversations, sometimes I'd have the strength to open my eyes to see the same man from before, and always, there was the constant _beep_ , _beep_ , _beep_ at my side, like an old friend. Those instances are more difficult to recall, a sleep, so unnatural and heavy I knew it couldn't be of my own doing, dragging me down and pulling me below, into its endless depths. When I fully did awake though, I was grateful to find that both the agony and numbness of my body was gone, to be left with slightly aching, but bearable limbs which I could now move.

"Careful," a voice cautioned from the doorway, and I glanced up; it was the same man. He looked better now; his hair was brushed back, held in place with a white barrette, glasses no longer lopsided, and clothes freshly pressed. But looking more closely, I was able to see beyond that, noticing the subtle signs of sleepless nights from where murky shadows had imbedded themselves deeply beneath his eyes, skin pale and slightly clammy, clinging unhealthily to his cheekbones and making shadowed crevices beneath them. _Could he have really… been that worried?_

"How long…?" I trailed off hoarsely, and I reached over, my trembling hand clamping around the glass of water beside my cot, and he hurried over, assisting me in bringing the cup to my lips so that I could drink.

"Over a month," he sighed, another frown pulling down his features, and it made me unbelievably sad, to think that this man that I had never met could care so much about _me_. But… _why_?

"So long?" My brow creased in puzzlement, trying to recall what had occurred before this whole mess, but it was mostly a blank. I remember being with my friends, heading home, and then… nothing. Except… that strange dream with the familiar girl; what had she said?

 _"Now it's up to you to keep my world from falling apart."_

It shouldn't have meant anything to me, but her words were so vivid, ringing through my head, not letting me forget a single syllable she'd uttered. It was prominent; at the forefront of my mind as if urging me to remember something.

"Are you alright…" the Asian man suddenly began, "Lenalee?"

 _That_ _name_. And that was all it took for my mind to open; a barge of memories hit me, like a tidal wave, crashing through my very soul as they wrapped and took hold, merging with me, fusing into the depths of my very being. I rocked back and forth, gripping at the hairs on my scalp. "Make it _stop_!" I cried, even though I knew it was futile. There was no stopping it; it had me in its grip, torturing me with memories of loss and pain, and, and… the _experiments_! "Stop _touching_ my body!" I screamed, even though I knew they were only specters of the past, that they had already made their mark. The vile, vile memories ripped through me with no mercy, only making me see; _see_! "Get. Out. Of. My. _HEAD_!" I shrieked, gasping and trembling, tears spilling down from the sheer terror of having to live a life filled with foul monsters and bloodshed.

" _Lenalee_!" the man—no, Komui; my brother—shouted, taking a hold of my shoulders. " _Look_ at me. I'm right here, Lenalee, I'm here."

No. _Not_ my brother. Because I wasn't her; I wasn't Lenalee. I was me… I was _me_!

"T-that's not _me_ ," I whimpered, his face appearing blurred through my tears.

"Shhh," he murmured, pulling me into his embrace, holding me tenderly as if I were about to break. "You're home now."

"I-I can't," I blubbered incoherently, my mind still in a terrorized daze. "I can't _keep_ this world from falling apart."

* * *

Afterwards, I stayed silent, keeping my thoughts for fear of revealing something I _shouldn't_ know. It worried Komui; but what could I do? I wasn't the little sister that he so desperately loved with his whole being; I was someone completely different… Or at least, I believed so. It was hard not to look at him and recall all the memories I'd gained from Lenalee, but I tried focusing on the lighter, happier ones from the most recent years, shoving anything before that into the depths of mind, so that I wouldn't have to think about. But nightmares persisted in reminding me, and the nurses grew all too used to hearing me scream myself hoarse. It was frustrating and scary, but… I would have to learn to live with it. Though it would be a lie if I didn't say it had made me somewhat bitter, resentful of the situation I'd been thrown in by the real Lenalee.

 _"Now it's up to you to keep my world from falling apart."_

I grinded my teeth as the words coursed through my head, clear as the day she'd said them. My hands curled into fist, unkempt nails tearing through the skin, feeling outraged at the fact that someone could be so… _selfish_. She hadn't been strong enough to live, and so had thrown the duty to _me_. What did _I_ care if—

 _But you_ did _care_ , the little voice in the back of my head said.

 _Yes, once_ , I admitted, _when I thought them to be mere_ characters _._ But that was no longer the case; this was a _real_ war, with real deaths and real carnage.

 _And do you think those from Central will accept that? Whatever identity you had before no longer matters; now you're considered an_ Exorcist _._

I frowned at my running thoughts, because I knew it was true and could do nothing about the fact. But even so, I could do nothing _for_ them.

 _And your knowledge of what's to come?_

My eyes briefly widened, when the thought occurred to me, because… maybe I _could_ make a difference? After all, I'd woken up in the earlier events of the storyline; it had taken me a while, but after sorting through the muddled memories, I'd managed to pinpoint where it was that I'd landed. But I was… confused. The last of Lenalee's memories consisted of the fight against Road in the Rewinding Town, but from what I recalled of the story, Lenalee had made a swift recovery, not even having to be transferred back to Headquarters. I had tried sorting through the fight, but even I couldn't remember enough to compare every minuscule detail in correlation to the depicted drawings from the manga, let alone pinpoint any differences. But she _must_ have made a different move, a minor decision that had decided the fight and almost cost her life; _had_ cost her life… and brought me into it. It just showed how delicate the timeline could be, and if I wasn't careful, I really _would_ get myself killed.

I continued to run possible options through my head, but in the end, would I truly have a choice? I wish I could've had more time, but eventually, I was bound to fully recover, and I did.

Now, the only question that remained: How was I to impersonate Lenalee Lee?

* * *

 **Time Frame — Night of December 16th, 1897**

* * *

The answer: I didn't. It was difficult enough trying to work out that changes I planned on making without the added load of attempting to keep up a ridiculous façade. If people started asking questions, I'd deal with it then, but at the moment, I was more focused on moving forward and throwing myself into this mayhem before I lost my nerve.

Which is why I was currently dressed as I was and heading to the Supervisor's office. I don't know what type of advanced medications these people had created, but after they'd gotten a good control on my lifeline and thrown me into a state of comatose, I'd recuperated rather quickly, my bruises now cleared and my once-stitched wounds now closed and scabbed of their own accord. In fact, I had an impressively long one along the length of my abdomen that had even surprised me. In any case, I had finally left the Hospital Wing, knowing it was only so long that I could hide out there, taken a bath, and dressed in Lenalee's Exorcist uniform.

Lenalee's memory of the place was impeccable, and I was able to make my way around quite easily (making sure to avoid any familiar faces from her memories). Then again, she'd have to be; she'd lived here for the past ten years of her life. A time which I could now recall.

Eventually, I arrived, but a knock to the door proved futile, so I simply barged in, calling out impatiently, "Komui, are you asleep again?"

Surprisingly, my mere voice seemed wake him up, because he was soon jumping up from his desk, hair slightly mussed from his nap. "L-Lenalee! What are you doing up?"

His worried tone tugged at my heart strings; before recalling that it wasn't _me_ he was worried about.

"Where's Allen?" I asked, not beating around the bush.

"Err, Allen?" Komui tossed me a perplexed look, but shook it off. "He's fine; on a mission with Bookman and Lavi. Anyway, are you sure you're alright, Lenalee? And why's you're hair like that?"

"My hair?" I quirked an eyebrow, before recalling that my attempt at high pigtails had turned into lopsided failure, and had opted for a single, high ponytail. "It's just a new hairstyle. And I'm fine. Where are they?"

An odd glance graced his features at my dismissive tone, and I tried to shove away the twinge of guilt. But after a moment he smiled, and said, "I'm glad you're doing better Lenalee. You look as beautiful as ever." I tried to keep my face impassive, simply nodding. He sighed, "Alright, alright. They're somewhere in Germany I believe. Bookman just reported with me the other night; said the boys were dealing with a small vampire crisis."

 _Drat, that wasn't enough. I don't know where Krory lives._ My eyes swiftly darted over his chaotic desk, until they finally landed on a stack of maps towards the side; probably used to show Exorcists the location of their missions when being briefed. Sifting through them, I found one with a close-up of Europe. Snatching it and placing it before Komui, I insisted, "Thank you, but _where_? Can you mark their exact location?"

Another strange expression flitted across his features, but nonetheless, he took a pen, marking a small, isolated town with a swift flick. "Thank you, Komui," I said sincerely, taking the map, and quickly making my way over to nearby window and unlatching it; though not before taking notice of his worried expression.

"Lenalee?"

I paused, not turning. "I'm going to them, Komui."

"Lenalee," he murmured in a sad tone, "I am still your brother."

I knew Lenalee had always referred to Komui as 'Brother', but I wasn't her, and continuing this one-sided relationship would only hurt him more in the end. I contemplated how to reply, all the while permitting instinct to take over my body, and allowing the Dark Boots to activate. It was probably one of the few advantages Lenalee's memories allowed me; if I zoned out and let my body act of its own accord, it would simply go through the motions; of course, this method could only do so much for me, but it was enough for now.

Climbing up onto the ledge of the window, I slightly tilted my head around, enough to catch a glimpse of Komui's torn expression. "I'm sorry Komui, but… I am no longer the Lenalee you once knew."

Before he could reply, I threw myself into the night.

* * *

The Dark Boots technically didn't fly, they just allowed extremely high jumps and propelling through the air, but I they _did_ travel at the speed of sound. And so, heading in one direction while keeping them activated allowed me to stay aloft for the most part. Of course, I was forced to take breaks, as I couldn't keep them activated for too long with the amount of energy I was using up, but going down and double checking with townspeople that I was headed in the right direction was also helpful. It was exhausting, but I would take _this_ over boring train rides (in which I would drive myself crazy by over-thinking everything with the obscene amount of time I'd be forced to be alone with my thoughts) any day.

So, it was two nights later that I was finally able to make out an enormous castle in the distant gloom. With a relieved sigh, I pushed forward with all my strength, eager to finally take a rest. Once I neared it, I swiftly flipped over, allowing my boots to push through bricks making up the structure, in a similar move I could recall Lenalee making many times. Easily breaking in with a thunderous crash, I quickly landed in a vast room.

To put it simply, it was a disaster. The castle was in shambles, carcasses of enormous plants strewn about, and the place was soaking wet. I wrinkled my nose, kicking a twitching plant aside. Finally, my eyes landed on the huddled trio in the corner, who were in turn, staring at me wide-eyed.

"Huh," I said, glancing at them, "I guess I missed all the fun."

" _Lenalee_!" who I assumed Allen and Lavi to be called simultaneously, rapidly making their way over to me, the tall, pale figure (Krory) following them at a slower pace. It was slightly shocking, witnessing the people that I'd once viewed as characters come to life before my very eyes. I tried to push past it though, rather than gaping like an idiot.

"Miss me?" I smiled, slightly relieved to know that they wouldn't have the same expectations of me as Komui; though that was a bit unfair towards the poor guy. But this was easier; Allen hardly knew Lenalee, and Lavi acted like a goofball most of the time. The Bookman Junior would most definitely notice, but hopefully he'd just do what he knew best; stay back and observe.

The cheerful redhead threw an arm around my shoulders, the weight almost causing me to topple over, and exclaimed, "Lenalee! I'm liking the new hairstyle! It makes you look more like a woman!" Lavi wiggled his single, visible eyebrow comically, a suggestive glint entering his eye.

" _Lavi_!" Allen warned him indignantly.

But I simply laughed, pushing him off in the process. "Calm down, lover boy. I haven't even been here a full minute and you're already coming onto me."

He seemed surprised by my response, but he smiled sheepishly anyway, and said, "Ah, sorry Lenalee. But what are you doing here? I thought you were on some special mission, according to Komui."

I frowned, my eyes flickering between Lavi's and Allen's expectant expressions. "You mean he didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what, Lenalee?" Allen stepped forward, concern now marrying his features.

"That Road practically put me on my deathbed," I scoffed bitterly. "They say it's a miracle I even survived my injuries. I've only just fully recovered, so I asked Komui where you guys were, and here I am."

Shock flitted across their faces. "That's… No, he didn't tell us. I'm so sorry, Lenalee," Allen finally spoke up, regret entering his tone.

"It's fine," I shrugged, "No need to dwell on it now." They seemed hesitant to let it go, so I urged, "Well? Don't be rude. Aren't you going to introduce me?" I demanded, nodding over to the silent Krory.

"Oh! Right!" Allen nodded, and quickly said, "Lenalee, this is Arystar Krory III; he's also decided to become an Exorcist. Krory, this is Lenalee Lee; she's our comrade."

I smiled tentatively up at the nervous man, "Good to meet you."

"Likewise," he nodded timidly. "We were just finishing up here. Could you all please wait for me outside? I just need to get some things."

 _Ah, right, the dramatic exploding of the castle_ , I remembered with a wry grin.

"Sure thing, Krory-kins," I nodded, and quickly headed out, soon followed by the Allen and Lavi.

"Lenalee?" Allen spoke up uncertainly, "Are you sure you're alright? You don't seem like yourself…"

"Don't I?" I asked rhetorically with a sardonic smile, but noticing his concerned features, I added with a careless shrug, "I'm as fine as can be, Allen. Face death one too many times, and it changes you. Honestly, if it weren't for Komui's insistence that the doctors continue to try and revive me, I probably wouldn't even be here."

That seemed to shut him up. Until Lavi pointed out, "It's as if you wish they hadn't. Did you _want_ to die, Lenalee?"

My silence was response enough. Grabbing me by the arm, Allen jerked me back so that I could face his livid expression. "Lenalee—"

 _BOOM!_

The deafening eruption propelled us forwards, a burning heat on our backs making itself known.

"The castle!" Lavi gasped, turning along with Allen and I to witness the raging inferno.

"Did he…?" Allen trailed off with a horrified expression.

"No," I reassured him firmly. They both threw me questioning looks, but I simply nodded towards the shadowed figure making his way towards us.

When Krory finally appeared, he held a satisfied smile, up until he noticed our expressions. "What? Oh my… Did you think I'd blown myself up? I'm alright."

* * *

 **Time Frame — Afternoon of December 20th, 1897**

* * *

It was while we were on the train, on our way to meet Bookman, that Allen finally cornered me.

"Lenalee," he began, and finally said, "I'm sorry."

I blinked. "Err, what? What are you apologizing for?" I stared up at him, puzzled.

"Don't get me wrong," he shook his head, "I'm still very upset with you, but I know I also angered you back in the Rewinding Town, so I wanted to apologize."

I frowned, trying to recall what occurred, before the memory of Allen's enraged expression flickered across my thoughts.

 _"Why did you stop me?!"_

 _Slap!_

 _"I did it because you're my friend! Why else…?!"_

"Oh," I said, shifting awkwardly, before shrugging. "Well yeah, you should probably be a little more grateful. Even _you_ knew you weren't going to make it in time, so don't be such an idiot next time."

Allen frowned, seeming to contemplate my words before exhaling loudly. Glancing back at me, he nodded with determination. "You're right, I'm sorry. I should have seen your actions for what they were. But Lenalee… What happened to you? I know you almost died, but why do you want to give up _now_? What about your brother; your comrades? From what I could see, they're the reason you fight so hard."

I pointedly looked away from him, stepping back. How was I supposed to reply to _that_? The answer was so simple, yet so complicated. Part of me wanted to confide in him, but I knew with certainty that he wouldn't believe me. I mean, what was I supposed to say? That the real Lenalee was dead, now replaced by a girl far from home with too much information on their futures; that my decisions could be the deciding factor on whether they lived or died; that I was now being forced to use the _body_ of their comrade?

I shuddered. The thought came much too close to the idea of an Akuma (except without the demon part). Still, even I found it disturbing.

I heard him step closer, gently placing his hands on my shoulders. "Lenalee…" he sighed in sad tone. "I just don't want you to lose your will to live. This war is far from over, and I'd hate it if you were to commit some sort of suicidal act in the middle of a battle just to…" he trailed off in a slightly choked voice.

 _Damn, I didn't mean for him to think I was a suicidal freak!_ I finally met his earnest gaze, and said firmly, "Allen, calm down. Yes, I admit that at this point, not having to be here would have been much simpler. But I've decided to face my problems head on. I'll deal with everything as best as I can, but like you said, this is war; even if I'd like to, I can't guarantee my survival."

Allen's tense posture loosened up somewhat. "Right," he cleared he throat, "Just be careful."

A smile tugged at my lips. "Of course. Now come on, let's go save poor Krory."

"Krory? I thought he was back in the compartment with Lavi." Nonetheless, he followed me.

"He's not. Poor guy is probably lost," I shook my head.

Allen glanced at me dubiously. "It's a _train_."

"You're telling me," I scoffed.

* * *

 **A/N:** This _will_ be following the manga, by the way! Please keep this in mind when you see no sign of the Lulubell Arc and whatnot. Anyway, I hope this is turning out alright!

Please review!(:


	2. Questionable Judgement

**A/N:** And I'm back!(: This story is ridiculously easy to write, honestly, and I'm having so much fun!^-^ So far, I'm estimating this will be around 15 chapters, but that's a really rough estimation, basing it on the fact that I'm hoping to cover everything that happens in the manga in the first ten chapters. Well, I guess we'll see~.

Thank you so much to **The Moyashi Beansprout Midget** , **AngelHeartsX** , **Ennael** , and **Not-Gonna-Update** for all taking the time to drop a review!(: It made me so happy to hear your thoughts, and I hope everyone likes this next chapter!(:

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** I _still_ don't own **D. Gray-Man** … Seriously people, what have I been _doing_ with my time?! Because I am still no closer to owning anything!:O Man, I need to get it together… ._.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

 **Time Frame —** **Night of December 20th, 1897**

* * *

 **—1st Person POV—**

I was grateful that Komui had sent a golem after me. It meant I had chance to slip away and contact Headquarters on my own, not having to borrow Lavi's golem. The process of hooking the golem up to a telephone was simple enough, and soon I was listening to the phone hum as I waited for Komui to pick up.

 _"Hello?"_

"Komui?"

 _"Lenalee! Yes, yes! This is I. How are you holding up?"_ Komui scrambled to respond quickly.

"Look, Komui, I know I've been acting weird lately, but I need to know—do you trust me?" I asked, fingers crossed.

A shocked silence greeted me. _"Of course, Lenalee. There's no need to ask; you're my little sister."_

"Right," I swallowed thickly, "Then I need you to…" I trailed off, a frustrated frown contorting my features. _Drat, the earlier events in the storyline aren't as clear; I can't remember their names, other than Daisya's._

 _"Lenalee, what is it?"_ Komui prompted.

"Komui, who are the Exorcists assigned to General Nyne and General Socaro?" I finally asked.

 _"Ah, I believe it's Kazaana Reed, Chalker Loboun, and Suman Dark for General Socaro's unit; Tina Spark, Gwen Flail, and Sol Galen for General Nyne. Lenalee, what is this about?"_

"Have they found their Generals?"

 _"Yes, I believe so—"_

"Good, then their job is done. I need you to call them back to Headquarters as soon as possible, along with Daisya from Tiedoll's group; as far as I know, Kanda and Marie should be fine. I'm not kidding around, Komui, pull them in _now_."

 _"Why would you—"_ I cut off Komui's flabbergasted voice.

"They're all specifically being targeted by a Noah. The Generals are the least of your worries right now Komui; even in their groups they're not safe. _You've_ seen how vicious the Noah can be, so please, I'm asking that you call them back before they get themselves killed," I said, a pleading tone entering my voice.

 _"What about the Generals?"_

"They'll be _fine_ , I swear," I assured him, even though I wasn't completely sure. "And another thing; I have a hunch that there's a leak in our troops, so if anyone over at HQ is asked on the locations of our forces, do _not_ , I repeat, do _not_ disclose any information. But just in case, get everyone the hell out of Barcelona, _now_."

A small pause, and then, _"Alright, I'll trust you on this, but I expect a full report once you return."_

A feeling of relief swept through me, and all I could do was slump down, the tension leaving my body. " _Thank_ _you_."

 _"But please, answer me honestly when I ask you this,"_ Komui pleaded, _"Are you one of these targets too?"_

"No," I swiftly replied, glad to know I wouldn't need to cause him more worry. "But…"

 _"Yes?"_

"I…" I trailed, before finally deciding to confide in him, "I think _Allen_ is. I'm worried we'll be separated, but hopefully things won't escalate to that point. I'll keep a close eye on him." If things went as planned, and none of the targeted Exorcists were caught, then the whole episode with Suman turning into a Fallen One might be avoided; of course, that would throw off the whole game with Allen going to the Asian Branch and gaining Crown Clown, but I'd deal with that later. Then again…

"Right, there's something else," I recalled, abruptly breaking the tense silence, "Could you do me one last favor?"

 _"Why do I have a feeling that this favor won't be the last?"_ Komui attempted to joke, though it came out more strained.

I chuckled awkwardly, before asking, "When do you think Miranda will be ready to be sent out on the field? I have a feeling that we're going to really need her help later on."

 _"Another Exorcist? That'll make your unit double the size than the rest!"_

"Well, General Cross isn't exactly the easiest man to track down… Please, Komui? This could literally mean the difference between life and death."

A heavy sigh. _"Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt. What are your current locations?"_

"We're headed down to China," I replied, a little more enthusiastic now. "We should be nearing the Asian Branch soon, so somewhere around there, by the coast," I said vaguely, uncertain of where it was that Anita lived, but if it had been close enough for Fou to find Allen's body, I didn't think they'd have trouble locating us.

 _"Alright, I'll have her join up with you soon."_

I sighed in relief, grateful that I could have someone backing these decisions. "Thank you, Komui."

* * *

"Gotcha!" I grumbled, snatching the hefty cat off the roof. "Honestly, the things I'm forced to do…"

With a swift kick of my Dark Boots, I was off again, easily locating the rest of the group down by the bridge, which I soon partially destroyed when I landed with a little too much force. Waving away the dust I'd kicked up with a wrinkle of my nose, I deactivated the boots, a little amused to find Allen and Lavi sprawled on the rubble. "My bad," I said dryly, before tossing the feline over into Allen's arms.

He yelped, not having expected it, but fortunately for him, he didn't have to do much, as the cat simply spewed out the spit covered Timcanpy, deeming him not worth the trouble, and sauntered off.

"Do try and keep an eye on that golem," I shook my head with exasperation.

Picking himself up, Allen could only smile sheepishly. "Sorry, Lenalee, I think Tim is going through a rebellious phase."

I nodded absentmindedly, tilting my head towards him and observing the white-haired boy for the first time a little more clearly. He was a sight to behold, with his pale eyes and hair, and the jagged scar taking up the whole left side of his face. But even with the odd features, he still managed to hold a naïve expression, despite that I knew for a fact that he was not.

"Ah, Lenalee?" Allen nervously scratched at his cheek. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Allen, I don't know if anyone has ever told you this," I began slowly, gaining his full attention, "But you're just so dang adorable."

"E-eh?!" Allen squeaked, turning a bright shade of red.

"Aww! What about me?!" Lavi demanded, abruptly shoving his face into mine. "Aren't I adorable too?!"

I slapped my hand over his face, shoving it away. "Gross, no," I deadpanned, though I'm sure he noticed the teasing glint in my eyes.

"Lenalee's so mean!" Lavi cried dramatically, before slumping to the ground. "Nobody loves poor, pitiful Lavi."

"Sure we do, you big lump," I patronized, patting his head.

"Oh, really?" he narrowed his one good eye. "Name one thing you like about me?"

"Uhh," I racked my brain, "… You have great hair?"

His chest puffed a little. "Hey, I _do_ have great hair, don't I?" Lavi grinned cockily, running his fingers through his auburn locks, before giving Allen an expectant glance. "Well, shortstack? What do _you_ like about me?"

Allen's face was painfully blank. "Absolutely nothing."

Lavi gaped, and I clutched my hands over my mouth, trying to smother back my laughter (and failing miserably). Knowing I could hardly contain it, I bent over, bursting into laughter over Lavi's absurd expression. When I was calm enough to glance back up at them, I was met with odd expressions. "Something the matter?" I asked with a small chuckle, wiping away some stray tears.

"Ah," Allen scratched the back of his head with a sheepish expression, "It's just been a while since we've seen you laugh or smile, Lenalee. You've been so quiet lately…"

"It's like…" Lavi began, finally standing and dusting himself off, "It's like you're not even the same person anymore."

I quirked an eyebrow, and though I knew I'd probably regret it, I demanded, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have you _seen_ yourself in the mirror lately?" Lavi asked, grunting slightly when Allen roughly elbowed him in the gut. "Right, sorry, sorry, that came out wrong. But… It's just, all you do nowadays is scowl as if constantly irritated. You don't seem _angry_ , per se, merely annoyed. And you don't even _smile_ ; you _smirk_! Not to mention the lack of encouragement and genuine optimism… Lenalee, what the hell did Road do to you? You're alive, but it's like she _still_ sucked the life right out of you."

Honestly, I felt a little offended. Okay, so my frank personality wasn't exactly the most… _charming_. But I was trying my best to somehow salvage this whole future (even if it _was_ for the selfish reason of knowing I'd be the Order's puppet no matter _what_ I did), and he has to go and be all nit-picky!

 _You can't really blame him; it may be you, but all he sees is Lenalee's face._

 _Well, you know what?_ I growled mentally at my inner voice, _They better damn well get used to it, because_ I'm _Lenalee now, and there's nothing any of us can_ do _about it!_

"A-ah, Lenalee? What's with the expression?" Allen stuttered, as both male Exorcists took on looks of apprehension, taking careful steps back.

But I hardly noticed, my face contorting into a livid appearance, flushing red with anger. "I _don't_ want to hear it," I began slowly, forcing myself to take in a shuddering breath in order to control my anger, hands fisting at my sides, "I don't give two wits end about _how_ I was before, because _this_ is me now. What Road did to me is none of your business, so stay the hell out of it." Taking another breath, I managed to add a little more calmly, "I'm sorry if I'm worrying you, but I really don't need any criticism right now, so just let me be."

But despite that, their eyes—or eye, in Lavi's case—still crinkled in concern, their lips pulled down with dissatisfaction. Luckily for me, Bookman and Krory finally showed up, Bookman deliberately bonking Lavi over the head with a painful _thump_ , and breaking the tense atmosphere.

" _Ow_!" Lavi screeched, holding his tender head, and shouting indignantly, "What was _that_ for, you old panda!?"

"Idiot boy," Bookman scoffed, straightening up, "Do not concern yourself so much with the lady's problems and leave her be." Though it was clearly not for my sake that he said that, but more for Lavi's, the unspoken message to not grow attached ringing loud and clearly, but I said nothing to contradict him.

"The boat won't be here for another hour," I mentioned nonchalantly, though my face felt as if my earlier frown had frozen and stuck. "I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat."

* * *

"Lenalee!"

"Huh?" I blinked up from my half-eaten lunch at Allen, who sat across from me. "What is it?" I asked, simultaneously waving over a waiter so that they could remove the stack of plates that partially obscured Allen from my view. He smiled nervously at the irritated waiter, before turning back to me with an enthusiastic grin.

"I saved you a piece!" he exclaimed, placing a dish in my hands. Glancing down, I stared uncomprehendingly at the slice of chocolate cake, before my eyes darted back to Allen's still beaming expression. "You're favorite, right?" he grinned.

"Uhh, sure…" I mumbled, pushing aside my remaining lunch and grabbing a fork. As eagerly as I could—which wasn't saying much, mind you—I shoved a small piece into my mouth and swallowed, hardly chewing. "Yum," I grinned weakly.

"Um, Lenalee?" Allen's silver eyes grew wide with concern. "I think your face is turning a little green."

Quenching down the urge puke, I shook my head frantically. "No, no, I'm perfectly fine."

From beside Allen, Lavi suddenly gasped, as if receiving an epiphany. "L-Lenalee…" Lavi's single eye widened with a horrified look gracing his features. "I-it can't be…"

I sighed, rolling my eyes, face pinching with annoyance. "What is it _now_?"

"Y-you…" Lavi choked on his words, before abruptly shoving an accusing finger into my face and shouting, "You're turning into Kanda!"

My eyes went cross-eyed, before I slapped his hand away. "Lavi, you're being ludicrous."

"No, no! It all makes perfect sense now! The ponytail, the scowling, and now you can't even _stand_ sweets! Gahhh! How can this _be_?!" Lavi wailed. "Our sweet, sweet Lenalee has been corrupted by Yuu!"

"No way…" Allen muttered despairingly, eyes suddenly tearing up.

I face-palmed. Then, realizing that his argument had _some_ worth to it, my face scrunched up with horror. I didn't want to be viewed as some sort of _female_ _Kanda_! The thought was disturbing on so many levels… Shaking my head, I abruptly tugged at the band holding up my hair, allowing the dark tresses to spill down to my waist, and began to rake my fingers through it, ridding myself of all the knots.

"Eh? What are you doing, Lenalee?" Allen asked, though a meager spark of hope had lit up in his mercury eyes.

An amused smile tugged at my lips. "I _told_ you, I'm not turning into Kanda," I huffed, weaving my fingers through the strands and meticulously intertwining them, until a thick, French braid was the result. "Better?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Much!" Allen nodded with a grin, digging back into his own set of desserts.

"Honestly," I muttered, "Don't buy into Lavi's conspiracy theories so easily, Allen. It's sure to get you in trouble one of these days."

"Hey!" Lavi pouted, slouching back, "I'll have you know that my theories have a lot of merit to them!"

"Uh huh," I hummed skeptically, pushing the cake aside and returning to my original lunch. Out of the corner of my eye, I took note of Krory observing our antics with interest but not partaking in them; I felt a twinge of guilt, knowing that the poor guy probably wouldn't willingly throw himself in the conversation just to be included. Swallowing a bite, I finally spoke up, "Hey Krory, have Allen or Lavi told you about the other Exorcists?" At the quick shake of his head, I continued, "Well, if you ever meet Kanda, be careful. He's not the nicest guy around."

Lavi guffawed, nearly doing a spit take in the process. "If that isn't an understatement, I don't know _what_ is!"

Krory's eyebrows shot up. "S-surely he can't be so bad."

The fork being held between Allen's hands suddenly began to bend out of shape, his eye simultaneously twitching, and I decided to speak up before Allen lost it. "Ah, just don't let him push you around Krory. You're a strong guy, and you shouldn't let anyone else make you think otherwise."

Krory froze for a second, and then a tentative smile formed. "How're the rest of the Order members?"

I didn't need to reply though; Allen and Lavi instantaneously shot into different monologues about life at the Order (Jerry's amazing cooking, Komui's crazy potions, rampaging Komurins, etc.). It was nice watching them interact so animatedly, and even Krory appeared to be relaxing from his earlier awkwardness. Bookman simply observed from behind the rim of his teacup, and I was contented to stray from the conversation, truly feeling unperturbed for the first time since I'd arrived.

* * *

It wasn't until we'd arrived at Anita's that I managed to get in contact with Komui once again.

 _"You were right,"_ were his first words. I could hear the absolute exhaustion that wearied his voice.

I frowned. "What happened?"

 _"I did as you asked; General Klaud's unit made it safely back, with the General herself not far behind, along with Daisya soon after. Kanda and Marie have continued on to follow General Tiedoll as he refuses to return, but they've been periodically checking with me and seem alright thus far. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for General Socaro's unit; They were killed in the same manner as the late General Yeegar was."_ Komui paused, and then, _"I think you were right about the leak."_

"How so?" I urged him to continue.

 _"The same day the unit was killed, we received a message from Suman Dark; he wanted to know the location of all Finders and Exorcists in the field. We refused to give him the information when he offered no logical reason as to why it was needed, and we believe that he was murdered soon after. Presumably because he failed to relay the information back to the enemy and was unable to save himself by giving up the lives of our comrades…"_

"You know he would've met a worst fate," I murmured listlessly, memories of a childhood long past cropping up with horrid images of corrupted and forced synchronizations. "The Fallen Ones."

 _"Yes,"_ Komui's voice sounded slightly choked. _"How are things going on your side?"_

Shaking off the dark memories, I cleared my throat. "Right," I began, "We're close. Apparently Cross already left sometime back, so we'll be following him to Japan. Will Miranda be here soon?"

 _"Yes, I've already sent her off. She should arrive to your location by tomorrow at the latest,"_ Komui informed me, the weariness ingraining his voice seeming to become deeper and deeper the longer he spoke.

"Komui, when was the last time you got any sleep?"

 _"Ah, you know, here and there. You know work here never seems to end,"_ Komui poorly attempted to add humorously.

"Get some sleep, alright? I have to go help out now. We're readying the ship for the journey."

 _"Right. Be careful Lenalee, I love you,"_ he added hesitantly.

"Yes, well, goodbye."

* * *

"Anita!" I called, rushing to catch up with her before she reached the docks.

She turned, eyebrows raised. "Yes, Lenalee?"

Halting before her with a huff, I stated, "You can't go."

Her expression darkened. "I'm sorry, Lenalee, but nothing you say will change my mind. If there really is a possibility that Cross is alive, I must…" she trailed off, a distant look in her eyes.

"Then answer me this," I said, attempting my best to be diplomatic, rather than grabbing her by the shoulders and attempting to shake some sense into the stubborn woman. "Do you _want_ to see Cross once again?"

"Of course!"

"The moment you board that ship with us, you're as good as dead," I declared with a glower, "You heard the reports of how Cross' ship was obliterated. You think _we'll_ be spared any less?! Don't be overconfident just because you have a larger group of Exorcists. General Cross is probably just as powerful as all of us combined, and that certainly didn't keep his ship from succumbing to the Akuma's carnage. We _can't_ guarantee your protection, Anita, and even if you _do_ survive, you think it'll be any better once we reach Japan? From what was reported, I can deduce that the place is probably infested with Akuma," I continued to tack on, unsympathetic in the face of her crumbling features. "You'll just become a _liability_."

"I-I see," she gulped, unable to come up with a better response, seemingly distraught.

My expression softened. "I apologize if my words sound cruel, Anita, but if you truly wish to reunite with Cross, chasing after him now will only end in tragedy. Despite my earlier demand, I can't actually force you to stay put, but I ask that you please do. If not for me or yourself, then at least for the General."

Anita began to tremble. "I…" she took a shuddering breath. "You're right."

I sighed in relief. "I'm glad you think so."

* * *

"Miranda! Over here!" I shouted above the clamor, hoping she'd heard me through the throngs commuting the train station. Fortunately, it appeared that she did, for she was soon forcing her way over, frantically apologizing to everyone she managed to bump into. I shook my head, exasperated.

"L-Lenalee," she sighed in relief once she reached me. "H-how can I help?"

My eyebrows shot up. "Did Komui not brief you on the details of your mission?"

"Ah, n-no," Miranda fidgeted awkwardly, "He was a bit out of it, so someone from the Science Division sent me on my way."

"Ah, yes, I noticed too, last time I spoke with him," I nodded somberly, "I _did_ order him to get some rest though, so hopefully he'll be fine. Anyway, come on, we need to hurry before the ship leaves without us, so I'll try to fill you in on the way."

"Okay," Miranda hurried after me. "L-Lenalee?"

"What is it?"

"I-Is it true that you specifically requested me?" Miranda gazed at me with a mixture of hope and confusion.

"Of course," I answered briskly, "I'm positive we'll need your skills if we're to survive. How's your synchronization with Ti—ah, your Innocence?" I quickly diverted. _I didn't_ think _I was supposed to know it was called Time Record, but better safe than sorry…_

"Oh! I've been training a lot to increase it, so I can keep it activated for longer periods of time. Hevlaska told me that it was at 78% currently," Miranda explained, seeming both proud and self-conscious of her progress.

"Really? That's perfect!" I decided just as we reached the docks. "See that ship over there?" I pointed over the large vessel being readied by the sailors, and at her hesitant nod I continued, "We'll need you to keep it in top condition along with the rest of us while aboard. I predict we'll be attacked at some point at sea, and Akuma can cause quite the destruction; you'll guarantee us being able to cross over just in case our fighting causes some sort of irreparable damage, but this will mean being unable to sleep for days straight in order to keep your Innocence activated."

"I can handle it," Miranda nodded firmly, apparently more confident in her inability to sleep.

"Right, let's go, and I'll introduce you to the others," I said, continuing on, ducking and weaving around the crates being brought aboard.

Ambling up the ramp, I called up towards the distant figures balancing on the mast of the ship, "Allen! Lavi! Get down here!" Quite suddenly, two figures landed before us with a thump, causing Miranda to shriek in shock.

"Very subtle you two," I deadpanned.

"Miranda!" Allen exclaimed, pleasantly surprised. "What brings you here?"

"Hello Allen," Miranda smiled, the tension in her body dissipating in the face of his calming presence. "Lenalee requested for me to join General Cross' unit."

"Oh, Miranda," I piped up, taking notice of Krory ghosting his way over to our group, "This is Krory, another new Exorcist much like yourself. Krory, this is Miranda."

Krory dipped his head, "Nice to meet you."

"And that's Lavi," I nodded over towards the redhead.

"N-Nice to meet both of you," Miranda stammered, slightly uneasy with the two new faces. Abruptly, we heard a resounding crash on the other side of the deck, followed by a string of colorful curses that only a sailor could manage to produce. "I-I can fix that!" Miranda suddenly exclaimed, racing over to help but losing her footing in the process. We all winced, when the clatter only increased due to Miranda's blunder.

"I'll help her," Krory decided, cloak swooshing dramatically as he headed over in his brisk pace.

"Ditto!" Lavi exclaimed with a mischievous grin, which only caused me to worry for their safety. I stepped forward, about to follow just so I could drag Lavi back by the ear, but I noticed something odd out of my peripheral vision. Allen was clutching his left arm with a small grimace, and further observation allowed me to realize that it was twitching of its own accord.

"Damn it," I cursed under my breath, taking a hold of Allen as I began to drag him in the direction of the cabin.

"L-Lenalee?" I heard him ask, uncertainty coloring his voice. I didn't bother replying, my mind racing. I had made choices just so that countless lives could be saved, but in the process, I'd stripped Allen's chance of becoming stronger and further synchronizing with his Innocence. I didn't regret my choices, but I now felt it to be my responsibility to help Allen out. To be honest, I didn't have much of a plan; improvisation appeared to be my best friend as of late.

Once we reached the small, and thankfully empty lounge room, I pulled him down to sit on the couch beside me and firmly requested, "Let me see your left hand." He seemed hesitant, but at the narrowing of my eyes, he swiftly complied. Tugging off his glove and pulling up the sleeve of his Exorcist coat and button-up dress shirt, I pressed my lips into a thin line, my eyes flitting up and down the sight of his deteriorating arm. "Why is it like this?" I demanded.

"I-I guess I've just been overworking it," Allen mumbled, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Hmm," I hummed, feeling out of depth and wondering what I could possibly do to help. Originally, Allen had been forced to work for Crown Clown, not even achieving it until faced with a live or death situation. Experimentally, and slightly callously, I poked at his arm, causing it to further depreciate.

"A-ah! Stop!" Allen wrenched his hand back.

"Anymore strain on that thing, and it _will_ shatter," I scolded him with frown. I then sighed. "Allen, when you activate your Innocence, why do you believe it works for you?"

"W-works for me?" he asked bewilderedly. At my expectant gaze, he finally managed to reply, "I guess… my goal. I want to save the souls chained to the Akuma in order to atone for what I did to Mana. That's how I've always activated my Innocence; by recalling my purpose."

"Then your purpose has clearly become skewed," I grimaced.

Allen frowned, tugging down on his sleeve. "How do you figure?"

"Well, it hasn't always reacted this way, has it?" At the shake of his head, I continued, "Then, I certainly doubt it's the amount of Akuma we've been facing; Lavi and I have faced just as much, along with Krory, and we're all perfectly fine."

"Maybe it's being a Parasitic typ—"

"Krory is too," I cut him off, "But he seems to know _why_ he's fighting and continues to grow stronger because of it. And Allen, I think you've lost sight of that." To be frank, I was making most of this up—well… to a certain extent, in any case. But I really didn't have much of an idea as to what I was talking about. Innocence responds to our own personal intents, becoming stronger along with our will, but not progressing in the face of our confusion and indecisiveness; this much I had deduced from reading the story the first time around. I didn't actually _know_ if this was the reason for Allen's arm decaying, but I had to start _somewhere_.

"Do you really think so?" Allen finally spoke up tentatively, eyes downcast and shoulders slumped over.

"I…" trailing off, I finally admitted, "It's just a theory, but that's what it seems like to me. Why don't you think on it for now though, and we can try and figure it out later? You can gather your thoughts till then."

Fortunately, his eyes steeled over, growing a little more determined as he stood up, shoulders straight. "Right. Don't worry Lenalee, I'll figure this out. Thank you," he smiled gratefully.

And all I could do was nod, hoping he was right; that he— _we_ could figure this out, _before_ the Level 3 attacked, because as much as I'd like to fool myself, I didn't _really_ believe that I would survive the outcome on my own.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's a wrap everyone!(: I hope you all enjoyed it, and don't forget to review please!^-^


	3. Paranoia Afloat

**A/N:** Hey, everyone!(: I'm back with another update for you all, and thank you to **534667lc** , **Not-Gonna-Update** , and **The Moyashi Beansprout Midget** for all leaving a review!^-^ I appreciate it immensely, and I hope everyone likes this next chapter! Enjoy~!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** How I loath this… _No,_ I do _not_ own **D. Gray-Man**. But there's still hope!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

 **Time Frame —** **Afternoon of January 8th, 1898**

* * *

 **—1st Person POV—**

A rapid knock, and then, "Lenalee?"

"Coming! Just give me a sec," I called, zipping up my jacket; Miranda had brought us the new uniforms the Science Division had whipped up for us, and after taking a quick and much needed shower, I'd decided to don mine. Grabbing a comb off the small dresser, I began to run it through my thick, wet locks, momentarily pausing to swing the door open. "Oh. Hello, Allen," I muttered distractedly, my eyebrows creasing in frustration when I came across a particularly stubborn knot.

"I've been thinking about what you said," Allen began.

"Oh? Allen, it's been like two hours since we've had that conversation. Have you already figured things out?" I questioned skeptically, my eyes flitting over to him; he was also wearing his new Exorcist uniform, and though it looked a little odd to my eyes when unaccompanied with the spiky hair and Crown Clown's fur draped over his shoulders, he still looked just as cute.

"No, not really," Allen admitted with a frustrated frown, "I'm still slightly confused to be honest."

I nodded, and offered, "Come in." I didn't bother waiting for an answer, returning to my temporary room and plopping onto my bed, continuing the arduous task of disentangling my dripping hair. When Allen hesitantly stepped in, I nodded for him to sit on a nearby chair and asked, "So what is it? Did you have a question?"

"Yes, actually," Allen said hesitantly, "Lenalee… what is _your_ goal?"

The comb came to an abrupt stop between my fingers, and I think my voice raised a few octaves when I repeated, " _M-my_ goal?"

Allen didn't reply, both unwilling to push me or to take it back. I stayed silent, continuing to comb my hair, before admitting, "My goal is… to return home." I released a slightly hysterical and breathless chuckle before quieting abruptly, my eyes distant. "You know, Allen, this still feels like dream; like I'll wake any moment and I'll be back home, in my room, listening to my family moving about the house. It sounds hopeless, yes, but that's what I continue to wish for. It's the only reason I keep moving forward; it's what keeps me _sane_." My eyes finally focused on what was before me, and glancing at him, I forced an awkward, stilted smile on my face, cheeks feeling as if they were about to crack from the pressure, eyes revealing the opposite of what I was trying to convey. I finally gave up when I was met with his worried frown, my strained smile crumbling. "Pretty hopeless goal, huh?"

Suddenly he was standing before me, hands firmly planted on my shoulders, an unreadable look in his moonlit eyes. "I'm sorry, Lenalee," he finally murmured, eyes sad and contemplative.

I sagged underneath the pressure. "No… It's okay. Truthfully, I'm glad I could get that off my chest. Ever since… I just feel like these thoughts have been slowly driving me insane as I continue to pretend everything's alright."

Hesitantly, Allen crouched down and pulled me into a hug, and though I wasn't normally touchy feely, I was grateful to lean into his embrace. I soaked in the warmth for a moment, before pulling back with a thankful smile. "Thanks Allen."

He nodded, a small smile of his own tugging at his lips. "And thank you to you too. I think you've just helped me figure some things out."

My eyebrows shot up. "Have I?"

"Yes!" Allen exclaimed, jumping up. "I'll go and test it out and get back to you on any progress I make, okay?"

"Alright," I nodded just before he dashed away.

* * *

It was on the second evening aboard the ship that my paranoia began to steadily increase. I leaned against the railing with a huff, wishing the salty breeze could calm my tumultuous thoughts, but I was unsure as to which night the Akuma were due to attack. I'd originally assume it'd be the first night, and had mentally prepared myself, but when everything remained calm, I could only grow tenser and had hardly slept a wink. But now the sun was setting, and the dreaded feeling in the pit of my gut told me that it would be tonight.

"Lenalee, look at this!" I heard Allen call, and whirling around I saw him racing over to me with a large grin.

"I'm guessing you made progress?" I presumed, lips twitching in amusement.

"Yes!" Allen nodded enthusiastically, Timcanpy flitting about him just as excited. "Here, take a look," he said eagerly, demonstrating his left arm, the glove already removed and the sleeves folded up. Keenly observing it, my eyes widened in slight surprised at the improvement he'd already made. For starters, his arm appeared whole and fit, as if it had never been falling apart in the first place. Furthermore, the ridges of his once gnarled arm had begun to smooth over somewhat, and the blood red color had also begun to darken. And though it clearly wasn't all quite there yet, it had developed much more than I had expected.

"Wow," I breathed. "Allen, that's great! How did you get so far?"

"Some of the things you said…" Allen began, "It just reminded me of how even though Mana was the first person that became precious to me, I've grown to love the members of the Order like a family. It made me realize that this whole time that I was just fighting for the souls of the Akuma, when I should have also been fighting for you guys. And the more my resolve cemented, the more my arm improved."

I blinked owlishly. "How in the world did you get all that from me?" I sure as heck hadn't been spewing any romanticisms about protecting everyone.

"Ah, I guess when you mentioned your family, and then when I comforted you, it made me realize that I also cared about you guys," Allen gave me a close-eyed smile.

"Oh. Well if that's the case, I'm glad I could help," I nodded. Then, becoming aware of the gloom setting, my eyes began to flit about, my paranoia returning full force.

"Lenalee? Something the matter?" Allen called my attention back.

"Huh? Nothing, just a bad feeling…" I muttered, nervously tapping my fingers against my thigh, and then said, "I think I'll go patrol the skies. I know we have your eye, but I'd rather not be taken by surprise if I can help it."

"We'll go with you!" we heard Lavi suddenly call. Simultaneously turning to him, we saw him heading over with Krory and Miranda in tow.

"All of you?" I quirked a dubious eyebrow. Miranda certainly wasn't to leave the ship, since she had to maintain her Innocence activated around the vessel itself, and even then, how were the others planning to follow me? I certainly wasn't going to carry them all.

"'Course not," Lavi shook his head, "The old panda can stay behind in order to protect Miranda and the sailors. I can trail you on the rod of my Iron Hammer, but since I'd be useless in battle, I'll take Allen and Krory along so that they'll have something stable to land on if they're forced to fight."

"Do you _believe_ we'll encounter anything?" I asked with a small frown. Up until now, I had been the only one feeling paranoid about the attack, and that's because I _knew_ for a fact it would occur; the others had been a little more lax about it.

For once, Lavi held a somber expression. "I think so. We're already halfway to Japan, and earlier we passed by some of the wreckage from General Cross' ship. If the Akuma are planning to attack, it'll probably be soon."

"Then let's go," I demanded, hands and knees trembling slightly as I activated the Dark Boots and launched up, soon followed by Lavi, Allen, and Krory. Up until now, I'd only encountered the occasional Level 1 or 2, but my boots had been able to cleanly slice through them once I'd gotten over the shock of facing demons twice as large as me. I'd simply charged, boots first, eyes clenched until I heard an explosion behind me and realized that it was already over, and though Level 2's were a little more of a nuisance, they hadn't been a match for me. But a Level 3… The original Lenalee had practically killed herself just to destroy it, and though I remembered somewhat clearly the methods she'd used—it also helped that I now knew and understood all of the Dark Boot's techniques from her memories—I wasn't as willing to go through that. Not to mention, it would leave me vulnerable for the rest of the mission.

Still, I meticulously searched the skies, hands shaking with anticipation and fear, sporadically checking to see if Allen's left eye had activated. Eventually, the skies turned a pitch black, the dim lighting from the moon and stars obscured by the clouds, and the only thing keeping us from getting lost was the beacon of light that was Miranda's activated Time Record floating above the ship. Even Lavi, Allen, and Krory were but dim shadows to me, so I flew closer to them, and just when we were about to call it quits, Allen's eye activated, the whirling cogs coming to life over his swirling black and crimson eye.

We came to an abrupt halt.

"Where?" I asked in the barest of whispers, as if making the slightest noise would attract their immediate attention.

Allen pointed up, and said softly, "Just above the clouds."

Glancing up at the thin layer of mist, I hesitated, before I cautiously began to go up and Lavi swiftly extended the handle up beside me. I shuddered, the wet chill of the cloud clinging to me as we surpassed it. And it was exactly as I'd imagined… A Level 3— _Eshi_ —backed up by three Level 2s.

"Damn," I heard Lavi curse under his breath.

"Krory," I began in a rushed whisper (they had yet to notice us), "You take care of the Level 2s; Allen and I will tag team the Level 3. Lavi, be sure to extend the rod beneath for Krory and Allen as quick as you can, and continued on so you can stay somewhat out of range." Once they agreed, Allen and Krory activated their weapons in unison, and the flare of Innocence immediately caught the attention of the Akuma.

"Have the Exorcists some to us so soon~?" one of them giggled maniacally.

" _Now_!" I shouted, heart thumping erratically, and right on cue, Lavi flew out of sight, the black staff the only thing visible beneath us, right above the clouds. Krory was already draining the Level 2s with a wickedly sharp grin, and I boosted Allen up high, and he soon came flying down, yelling, " _Edge End_!"

And now, underneath the moonlight, I could make out long and thin, but deadly sharp black claws raking down, and though no white cloak accompanied it, I knew it was more than I could have hoped for. Eshi managed to evade the attack, but stumbled right into my own powerful kick; it hardly damaged him, much to my frustration.

I no longer had time to be afraid.

"Title: 'I'm Going to Kill You'," Eshi announced in a deadly growl, but we didn't give him a chance to follow up on that. Allen and I attacked him mercilessly; the blood rushed to my ears and adrenaline quickly pumped through my veins, making me feel invincible as we continued, not pausing for a single breath. And when I took a sharp, painful blow to the gut, it only gave me more incentive, kicking him down far below with a fierce cry, which Allen followed up with his much-more-powerful-than-before Cross Grave, but by then, we were way below Lavi's staff, so I quickly took a hold of him and hurled him up once again. But rather than grabbing on like I'd expected, he flipped back down, imparting another blow on Eshi.

Eshi snarled, practically foaming at the mouth, and not at all psychotically happy like I'd expected (though we could hardly expect him to be, when he was worse for the wear). "Title: 'The Maiden Who Sank into the Darkness'!" I suddenly felt sick, my skin crawling in revulsion as the Dark Matter took a hold of me and caged me in its dark chains, forcibly dragging me down.

"Lenalee!" I heard Allen call, but I by then I was being yanked down below, into the cold, bitter depths of the inky black waters, the breath stolen from me by sheer force. No amount of struggling could withstand the strength of Eshi's Dark Matter; my will was beginning to weaken, and the lack of oxygen reaching my brain was beginning to affect me, the dizziness clouding my thoughts. It was all I could do to keep conscious, and just as I was contemplating the idea of using my Innocence at its full capacity in the same way the original Lenalee had, the murkiness of the water around me was suddenly brightened by beautiful, white strands of light enveloping me and shattering the Dark Matter with crushing force.

Before I knew it, I was hauled up to the surface, and I coughed and gasped, gagging and spitting the water clogging my lungs, eyes burning and stinging from the salt.

"Lenalee! Are you okay?!" Allen shook me back to reality, doing what he could to keep us both afloat.

"A-Allen?" I coughed, my voice rasping and my throat feeling raw from the salt water. It took me moment, but suddenly I took note of the radiant, snow white cloak that enveloped him. "W-what happened?!"

"I think I became almost fully synchronized with Crown Clown out of sheer desperation," Allen explained with an exhausted smile. "It was the extra boost I needed to fully crush the Level 3, but I certainly wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

 _You could have_ , I thought, recalling the Level 3 that would have originally invaded the Asian Branch, but decided not to think further on it. "Right, I'll activate my boots and we can—"

"No need," Allen shook his head, and then commanded, " _Crown Belt_!" White strands abruptly shot up high, until they wrapped around the rod from Lavi's Iron Hammer far above, and we, along with it, flew up. It was quite the shock, not being in control like I was used to being, but after the exhausting fight, I was grateful to no longer have to activate my Innocence.

"Are you two alright?" Lavi called, further down from us.

"Yes, where's Krory?" I asked, seeing no sign of the vampire-like Exorcist.

"He returned to the ship a while back, attempting to do some damage control when the Level 3 began to sink it," he explained, "I'll lower us back down."

Allen and I simply nodded, sitting down for the ride with weary sighs. It was slightly chaotic once we arrived, but the feeling of Miranda's Innocence temporarily healing our wounds was a great blessing on all our parts. Picking out Krory from the crowd, I hurried over to him despite my drained energy. "Krory! How bad was it?" I demanded, wondering if all the crewmembers had died like last time; but if we'd taken care of the Akuma beforehand, surely they should have survived.

His grave expression did nothing to reassure me. "The attack on the boat's gravity caused some damage, and we're attempting to get Miranda to shift some of the range from her Time Record over so that it can be fixed before their return."

"Certainly they'd want to wait until we reached the shores of Japan," I replied, though of course, I knew this wouldn't be the case, what with the Akuma infestation in the country. But they didn't know, and neither should have I.

"I doubt they'll even want to travel that far. We've just found out that Japan has been taken over the Earl, and General Cross is headed to Edo, which has become a nest for Level 3 Akuma and where the Akuma Factory is located," Krory explained grimly.

I could only gape for a moment. "What? How do you know?"

"An Akuma modified by General Cross," he nodded over to said Level 2, who was currently conversing with Bookman, and was soon joined by a suspicious Lavi and Allen.

"And the crewmembers? Were there any casualties?" I asked, rubbing my drooping eyes.

He grimaced. "A few, certainly. But not a large number."

I sagged in relieve. "Okay, while you all sort out this mess, I'm going to sleep," I decided, not bothering to wait for a reply as I trudged in the direction of the cabin, trembling from the wet and heavy clothing clinging to me.

* * *

The next morning, I didn't even bother leaving my room. I'd already taken a shower last night, so I simply dressed in a replica of my uniform—the first one still soaked in salt water—braided my hair back into what had become its usual French braid, and sat back on my bed, pillows fluffed up behind me comfortably, with a journal and pen in hand. Up until now, I had simply been getting by with improvisation and quick thinking, but I needed to come up with _some_ sort of plan. Or at least, decide what I _wanted_ to do before it was too late. So I started by listing out the different arcs of the storyline that had yet to occur.

 _Edo Arc  
Noah's Ark Arc  
Invasion of the Order Arc  
Destruction of the Black Order Arc  
Disappearance of Cross Marian Arc  
Phantom Thief G Ark  
Third Exorcists Arc  
Mystery of Kanda Arc  
Seed of Destruction Arc  
Searching for A.W. Arc_

Once I got everything in order (and goodness, was it a pain to remember it all), I began by scribbling out the Edo Arc; even with me not being injured or anything, I doubt I'd make much difference against the Millenium Earl _himself_. But next to the Ark Arc, I jotted down a quick reminder to _not_ use the stupid key Tyki would give us. It may have worked out in the end, but if there was one thing I hated being, it was being pressed for time. As for the whole 14th business, I'd work out some sort of alibi with Allen and Cross, rather than letting him take the brunt of it. Honestly, what a mess…

Frankly, I could not, for the life of me recall which Branch Head was killed and replaced by Lulubell, but I _did_ remember the guy's face; but this wasn't the sort of thing I could bring to Komui and allow him to take care of, so the best would probably be to follow the hidden Noah around until she revealed herself… I think my eye twitched slightly when I read the next Arc—Destruction of the Black Order Arc—and I simply crossed it out. I don't know how I'd manage it, but I _would_ find some sort of mission just to avoid that whole catastrophe. Though I truthfully wasn't sure as to what I would so about Cross being "killed"; maybe I'd come up with a plan later on.

The arc with Timothy had been a bit of a mess, but everything had been taken care of by the end, so I'd keep my out nose of it. I had more pressing matters, like trying to prevent Link from salvaging part of the Akuma Egg. The chaos with the Third Exorcists and Alma was _not_ something I wanted to dirty my hands with. Unfortunately, I doubted everything would go as planned, which is why I had avoided going into major detail. And if worst came to worst, I'd simply bust Allen out and we could run away and join the circus or something just as ridiculous.

By the end, after scribbling out a couple arcs, this is what I had:

 _Noah's Ark Arc – Snatch the key from Kanda.  
Invasion of the Order Arc – Keep an eye on disguised Lulubell.  
Disappearance of Cross Marian Arc - …? Tail the Cardinal? Will think more on it later…  
Third Exorcists Arc – If I can dispose of Akuma Egg shard, this won't be a problem.  
Mystery of Kanda Arc – Plan of epically releasing Alma still in progress…  
Seed of Destruction Arc – If everything goes as planned, this shouldn't be a problem.  
_

I tapped the end of the pen against my lips, eyebrows furrowed as I contemplated on anything I might've missed. But when nothing occurred to me, I shrugged and shut the journal closed. And just in time too…

"Lenalee~!"

"Ugh, what now?" I muttered to myself, knowing that when it came to Lavi, trouble would only follow, and quickly shoved the journal and pen into the drawer of the nightstand beside me.

Suddenly, my door was snapped open, but before I could shout at Lavi, the whole entourage spilled into my tiny room, with the exception of Bookman. Unceremoniously plopping back onto my bed, Lavi experimentally bounced before grinning up at my un-amused expression. "Hello there, pretty lady~," Lavi wiggled his one visible eyebrow.

 _Smack!_

"Ouch!" Lavi wailed, "What was that for?!"

"Get off my bed, you buffoon!" I shouted, ruthlessly kicking him onto the wooden floors with painful _thump_.

Rather than gaining any sympathy, the rest simply stepped over the dazed redhead, Allen and Krory taking seats on the two wooden chairs available, and Miranda propping herself up on the corner of my bed with her usual anxious smile.

"Ah, not to sound unpleasant, or anything, but _why_ are you all here?" I lifted an eyebrow, curious with the sudden intrusion.

"Maybe if you weren't so _violent_ , I would have already said so!" Lavi huffed, sitting up with a petty scowl.

"A-ah, sorry if we're intruding!" Miranda stuttered, appearing slightly mortified, "W-we haven't seen you all morning, a-and we grew worried."

I blinked, my eyes widening at her frantic appearance. Her eyes began to flit anxiously about, hands wringing together, almost obsessively, and she grew tense, as if readying herself to make a run for it in order to throw herself off the ship. And I certainly wouldn't put it past her… Scratching my head with a defeated sigh, I scooted over to her, awkwardly placing a hand on her rigid shoulder. She jumped. "Uh, no need to act like that, Miranda," I muttered, though loud enough for her to hear.

"I… What?" she blinked, seeming rather perplexed, though her tension didn't disperse in the slightest.

"Like a frightened rabbit," I clarified, "Um, we're your comrades, right? Don't you trust us enough to relax a little?" Gosh, this conversation felt painful. Trying to comfort people wasn't exactly my thing. Could they have _possibly_ picked a worse person to replace Lenalee?

"O-oh! I didn't think of it like that…" Miranda murmured to herself with a thoughtful frown.

Satisfied, and figuring she could figure out the rest for herself, I scooted back to my spot. Finally glancing back at the others, I said, "So what do you guys expect us to do in this tiny room? I'm not exactly the most accommodating host."

"Ah, we didn't really think about that," Allen chuckled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Would you like us to leave you be?" Krory asked, already making a move to stand.

I shrugged carelessly, flopping back onto my pillows. "Nah, you can stay if you like. S'not like I was doing anything important," I fibbed.

"Aww," Lavi cooed from where he was still sitting on the floor, "I knew Lenalee couldn't resist us for long! Deep down, she's just too sweet and cuddly!"

 _Where does he even get these preposterous ideas?!_ I couldn't help but think with a grimace, and then said dryly, "Thank you, that warms _all_ my internal organs." I frowned thoughtfully. "That, or I'm having an acid reflux."

"Lenalee, what on earth are you talking about?" Allen asked incredulously, expression matching his tone.

"This girl sure is strange… Or is this what Allen and Lavi call normal?" Krory began to mutter to himself, his mutterings eventually turning nonsensical, while Miranda, on the other hand, still seemed lost in her own thoughts, features contorted into such ferocious concentration, I was beginning to wonder how much of a headache she was giving herself.

 _Are these… Are these_ really _the people I'm dealing with?_

"On second thought," I said, "I think I'll just take a nap." I then promptly took a pillow, shoving it on top of my face. Maybe if I stayed like this for long enough, they'd eventually leave…

"Hey! Lenalee's trying to suffocate herself!" Lavi began to freak out.

Or maybe not…

* * *

 **A/N:** Frankly, I don't think anyone of us would have remembered the exact name of each arc; I mostly did that for the benefit of you, the readers, just in case anyone wanted to look something up. I mean, I doubt anyone actually will, but just in case.

Don't forget to drop a review please!(:


	4. Cheating Galore

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't worked on this for the past two months. I've been focusing on other stories (such as **Timely Mishaps** , which I finally completed!). And hopefully, I haven't lost the interest of the small amount of readers I have, because no audience would make me sad! :(

Thank you to **The Moyashi Beansprout Midget** , **IHateLawsOfPhysics** , **chibianimefan26** , and **Singular Poisonous Ashes** for the awesome reviews! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Nope!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

 **Time Frame —** **Afternoon of January 12th, 1898**

* * *

 **—1st Person POV—**

I was an awkward person by nature. Most people were to a certain degree, I think. But nothing is more awkward than being surrounded by a group of mourning people, while remaining untouched. It's not like I celebrated their deaths or anything, but when finding out that out of the fifty-some sailors, there had only been about a dozen casualties, and then comparing it to the original number of deaths (all, barring three), I felt a small sense of relief. So I bit my lip, shying my eyes away from the solemn gazes and tears that surrounded me, wishing that it would end soon.

With the help of Chomesuke—as Lavi had dubbed our modified Akuma ally—we had rapidly neared the shores of Japan within the next few days, but with the knowledge that Japan was a nesting ground for Level 3 Akuma, we would be departing from the ship a good distance away, and onto a small, wooden boat, which Chomesuke would set in motion, as she had with the vessel.

I jerked my warm, thick cloak tighter around me, tugging the hood up as light prickles of rain were released by the dreary skies, stinging us with its biting cold. I began to shift uncomfortably, as I listened to Miranda's quiet sobs, where she stood up front, Allen comforting her. The deaths had taken a greater toll on her, as it had been by her hand, that their deaths had finally taken place. But it had been inevitable. I shifted slightly back, edging even further away from the crowd than I had already been, as if few, mere inches would muffle the cries.

"It's okay to cry."

I jerked slightly at the voice, head swiveling to face the sailor that had stepped closer to me, a sad smile directed at me, misinterpreting my uneasy actions. My eyes swiftly flitted over him, and in a few seconds I was able to recognize, the broad, stocky teen before me, his hair tugged into a spiky ponytail that further formed the picture of Chaoji Han. My nose wrinkled slightly in distaste, and I gazed unblinkingly at him, expression carefully blank as my thoughts raced.

With the ship still in working condition, the rest of the sailors would be able to head back. And if I recalled correctly, the Earl would soon summon the horde of Akuma inhabiting the island, allowing them a safe passage. I pressed my lips into a thin line, slightly averse at the thought of having him come along so that he could eventually unlock his abilities as an Exorcist. But there would be no need; I was the only one who knew. Maybe Tiedoll would stumble upon him, as I remembered him to be also heading to Japan, but for now, it would not be my problem. If Fate was insistent with Chaoji's admittance into our ranks, it could find another way.

I suddenly blinked, realizing Chaoji was awkwardly fidgeting before me. My dark, unwavering gaze must have unnerved him. I blew out a small sigh from my lips, simply turning way and ducking my head back down, as I became aware of my surroundings once again, flinching as my ears rang from a particularly loud sob, courtesy of Miranda.

I chewed on my lip, splitting the skin, my eyes finally landing on a puddle, almost flinching away from the reflection. It was no wonder Chaoji had become uneasy; most of my face was shadowed by the hood, but what little you could see was swallow skin, dark eyes a little too big, with purple bruising beneath them.

I lifted my head back up to the sky, allowing the rain to slide across my pale skin, as if it would wash away the nightmares Lenalee's memories still managed to torment me with at night.

* * *

" _Don't_!" I hissed, jerking Allen back, not in the least bit apologetic with the way he painfully slammed back into me. Noticing the way he indignantly parted his lips to protest, I swiftly intervened with another hiss, "This forsaken island is _full_ of Level 3 Akuma! Kill a couple, and you'll attract an even _bigger_ hoard! _Then_ , we'll be in trouble!"

His jaw locked, lips pressed into a thin line, but he couldn't argue with my logic. "She's right, cho~," Chomesuke whispered, and Allen slumped in defeat.

I relaxed slightly, but not by much. We'd arrived to Japan only moments ago, and already our supposed guide, Kawamura, had been eaten by a trio of Level 3s. It was revolting, but it probably compared nothing to what Allen was being forced to see, through his cursed eye. Despite his indignation though, I knew it would only cause trouble if he revealed us now. At the very least, all six of us were in good working condition, and we had no deadweight to hold us back. But even knowing this, I knew we were nothing compared to the Earl.

Chomesuke suddenly jerked forward, veins splitting across her features in a painful manner. "What's wrong, Sachiko?!" Lavi demanded, and we all glanced over in concern.

"J-just call me Chomesuke," she bit out, teeth grinding, and then she jerked once again, clutching her head tightly. "Arrgh!"

"Sachiko, what happened?!" Allen demanded this time.

"You idiots, I told you to just call me Chomesuke," she gasped, hands trembling, "I-it's a message from the Earl!"

"From the _Earl_?!"

Miranda whimpered, "H-have we been found?!"

"N-no, I don't think that's it, cho~… It's a really big message, cho~…" Chomesuke gasped, features deforming into a demonic appearance, eyes darkening and a pentacle sprouting on her forehead. "I-I can't control… Agh! My head, it's getting… Who am I…? Where are we?!"

Forcefully taking a hold of her shoulders, I shook her violently. "Hold _on_ , Chomesuke!"

But she only seemed to continue to deteriorate before us, trembling all over, sweat breaking out. "The range of this message… The Earl is trying to gather all the Akuma in Japan!"

* * *

As much as I wish I could, I _can't_ control other's actions.

Which is why everything pretty much occurred as expected.

Lavi idiotically attack the Earl with his fire snake. Chomesuke sacrificed herself. Even Tyki attempted to use me as body shield; at least then I was able to defend myself, what with my legs working perfectly. And of course, Kanda showed up to the rescue, so we tag-teamed him, with Lavi occasionally joining in. Oh, and we can't forget the Earl's massive power orb that literally flatten the land. And then, the epic battle between Allen and the Earl.

Was I forgetting to cover anything?

Maybe.

Oh. Right. I had been consumed by a massive crystal. I guess that was pretty important too.

I blew out a heavy sigh from where I laid beneath the bridge, tossing my arm over my eyes in defeat. But hadn't I already predicted that I would most likely _not_ make a difference in a battle that involved so many individuals?

It was still a bitter pill to swallow.

"You doing okay there, Lenalee?"

Removing my arm, I saw Allen sitting above me with a concerned expression. Releasing another sigh, I sat up and muttered, "Yeah, I'm good." I wrinkled my nose in distaste, noticing all the burnt ends of the hair strands that had come loose from my braid, courtesy of Lavi's many fire attacks. Untangling my braid, I began to run nimble fingers through the knots, simply to distract myself as the others sat around me, taking the time to recover.

"Then why do you look so down in the dumps?" Lavi butted in, plopping down beside us.

I pursed my lips, taking the time to twist the ridiculously lengthy tresses into a bun atop my head and tying it off, keeping everything besides my bangs out of the way. "I—"

I didn't get a chance to reply.

The breath suddenly whooshed out of me, my body was weightless, and I could feel my stomach sinking in terror as I began to freefall. My gaze momentarily connected with Allen's equally shocked eyes, but before I could so much as scream, he disappeared from my view and I was careening down, painfully smacking into the concrete, bones jarring in protest.

"Ugh…" I groaned, eyes abruptly widening when I noticed the shadows of my comrades swiftly growing closer. But Allen, bless his soul, pushed his weight to the side, awkwardly hovering above my prone form and taking the brunt of the rest who had jumped into the portal after us.

"You…" Allen grunted, and then shouted indignantly, "You guys are crushing me!"

And that's when the reign of confusion took over.

No one knew where we were, and that's when I belatedly realized that without ever going to the Asian Branch, Allen had never actually made use of the Ark. But it's not like _I_ could explain the intricacies of the Noah Ark to them. Though I _was_ sorely tempted to, as I was forced to watch Allen and Kanda causing a ruckus, and Lavi was certainly _not_ helping, while poor Krory stood to the side, curiously observing his new surroundings.

For the third time that night, I exhaled heavily, gingerly picking myself up with a wince, knowing that would certainly bruise. And with a grimace, I noticed the flatten form of Lero beneath. Snatching him up, I growled, "This is all _your_ fault!"

That certainly caught their attention. Kanda and Allen were suddenly on either side of me, respectively jabbing a katana and a clawed hand into Lero's fabric. "It was _you_!" they snarled simultaneous. I shuddered slightly. Kanda and Allen on the same page… certainly frightening.

Lero thought so too, trembling quite heavily in between my hands, as Kanda demanded with a furious scowl, "If you don't want me to slice you to bits, you little shit, you better let us out damn it!"

"Where's the exit?!" Allen scowled, just as furious.

"T-the e-exit doesn't exist, Lero~!" Lero stammered out quite pathetically, and I briefly wondered how it was possible for the pumpkin-head umbrella to be sweating bullets. " _This ship has just completed the role it's held for many years, and has been put to a stop~_ ," a message suddenly begin to transmit through the golem.

"The Millenium Earl," I gasped, for everyone else's benefit, and they simultaneously froze.

" _Nice job, Lero~. It's time for departure, young Exorcists~._ " And then, a giant replica of the Earl burst out before us. " _BOTH YOU AND THIS SHIP WILL GO ON A ONEWAY VOYAGE TO HELL~!_ "

As if to reinforce his statement, the buildings around us detonated, bursting into piles of rubble that shook the ground beneath us. " _Be careful~_ ," the Earl replica chuckled mockingly, " _The places that have downloaded have begun to collapse~._ "

"What the fuck do you mean?!" Kanda snarled.

" _This ship will shortly be sucked in between dimensions and disappear~. To describe it on a level of science you can understand… three more hours… is all you have left in this world~._ " A pause, and then, his words were directed right at me. " _Cute little lady… you have good friends~. So many of them have come for you; all of them will be going with you… so there's no need to feel lonely~. Don't worry…_ " he trailed off, and his voice became distant as he floated away and disappeared from view.

"Hmph," I huffed at the Earl's melodramatics, hands still clutching Lero's form, "Bullshit."

"L-Lenalee!" Allen stammered, as if shocked by my language. But there was no time to reply, because our surroundings began to collapse beneath our feet, and we were forced to run for our lives.

"You're all going to die here, Lero~!" wailed the stupid umbrella once we made it to stable grounds, and I forcefully smacked his head against a piece of flying concrete. That quickly shut him up. Thank God.

"Hey!" I suddenly piped up, "Isn't that your weirdo friend, Allen?!"

A smirked pulled at my lips, only widening as Tyki directed a glare my way. Ha. I had ruin his fun by preventing him from creeping on Allen.

" _THICK GLASSES_?!" Allen, Lavi, and Krory demanded in unison.

"Eh? Is that my name?"

"W-w-why? What are you _doing_ here?!"

"Hey," Kanda spoke up, quietly, but his voice was forceful enough to gain their attention. "That guy's radiating bloodlust…"

A wicked, sharp-tooth grin spread across Tyki's face, as he pushed his hair casually back, slipping a familiar card out. "You are, Allen Walker, are you not?"

Right. Tyki had yet to make an attempt to end Allen's life. Without being separated from us…

His glasses were suddenly tossed to the side, skin darkening and graying, stigmata cropping up across his forehead, and eyes lightening to a soft, honey-gold. "You want an exit, right?" he continued, not even bothering for Allen to reply, "I can give you one. This ship doesn't have its own exit anymore… But another one can be made through Road's abilities." Quite dramatically, a checker-patterned, heart-shaped door sprouted from the ground behind Tyki, glowing brilliantly.

"It's Mistress Road's door, Lero~!?" Lero suddenly shouted incredulously, and I smacked his head against the concrete once again with an annoyed tick, effectively shutting him up. I casually rested his pink body against my shoulder, raising an unimpressed eyebrow towards Tyki's direction. His eye twitched slightly, but he continued to ignore me. What a killjoy. Then again, I probably shouldn't be trying to get a rise out of an effective killer such as him.

"Our Road," he continued, "Is the only Noah who can move through space without using the Ark. So how about it? Let's continue our match on the train. This time, I'll be betting my "exit", against your "lives"." He grinned. "No cheating this time, _boy_."

Unfortunately, Lero was worried enough to disobey me. "What is the meaning of this, Tyki?! The Earl will never…!"

He went ignored. Ha.

My turn.

"You know," I began slowly, expression carefully blank, "You were wrong, about what you said before."

Tyki blinked, and glanced at me curiously. "Wrong about what, Miss?"

Jabbing a finger in Allen's direction, I elaborated, "That's not Allen Walker, that's," I swiftly grasped onto a random name, "Robert Jenkins. He's our new little recruit. Kind of an idiot, but we tolerate him. Allen Walker is still back at Headquarters after nasty accident with Kanda over here, and I think it might've damaged the poor guy."

I was met with a dumbfounded silence, and my lips almost betrayed me, wanting to curl up into a smirk. And for a moment, Tyki almost believed my ridiculous lie.

"Err, I did not expect that…" Tyki mumbled loud enough for us to pick up on. Unfortunately, I had forgotten about certain, little someone.

"It's a lieeee!" wailed Cell Roron, from within Tyki's card.

I face-palmed. "Well, you can't blame me for trying," I said blandly.

Tyki blinked, before an amused grin split across his face, as he chuckled in amusement. "This is the key that can open Road's door and the three doors that lead to it. You can have it," Tyki said, displaying a small brass key, before it subtly began to slip through. And quite abruptly, yet another building detonated, pillars and rubble collapsing atop the Noah.

" _Tyki_!" Lero screeched, and through the gathering dust, I could see the key being flung forward. Sprinting over, I jumped in front of Kanda, intercepting the key, triumphantly grasping it in the palm of my hand. Mission accomplished!

* * *

I relaxed against one of the walls, standing a small distance away from the rest, allowing them to hash out whatever course of action they wanted to take next. Closing my eyes, I attempted to reassure myself that everything would work out just fine. Despite knowing the plan I had wouldn't keep us pressed for time, going off course from the original story was always nerve wracking. But I had yet to see too big of a negative outcome from my actions.

Tilting my head over towards the others, I heard Allen's confident, "We're definitely getting out of here!" So they'd come to a decision, had they?

"Lenalee!" Lavi called me, and I skipped over, snatching a terrified Lero out of the air.

"Ahh! What are you doing, Lero~?!" he wailed.

Propping him against my shoulder, I simply shrugged and said, "I decided I'm going to keep you!"

Everyone did a double-take. "L-Lenalee! Why the heck do want that thing with you?!" Allen demanded, hardly attempting to keep the distaste from his voice.

I felt Lero continue to whimper against me, and I rolled my eyes. "Not sure. I'm certain he'll eventually come in handy. I mean, the Earl must keep him around for _some_ reason," I explained with a small shrug. I briefly wondered if I _would_ succeed in actually bringing him back with me. It's not like I needed to; it was more of a silly, spontaneous idea to keep myself distracted from the real problems at hand.

"S-she's trying to kidnap me, Lero~!" Lero yowled, struggling, but my grip only tightened in response.

I tutted in disapproval. "It's not like it matters anyhow. You have to stick with us either way." He only continued to cry. I resisted the urge to sigh yet again.

"Che," Kanda scowled. "Where's the key?"

"Huh?" I glanced up, with an innocent expression. "Oh! The key the Noah gave us? Eh. I think I dropped it or something."

The silence that followed was tense and uncomfortable. But I simply grinned casually. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

"The key," Kanda said in a slow, but terse voice that spoke volumes of his self control, "Was our _only_ way out."

I bit my lip, trying not to make him snap by laughing, so instead, I turned and began to head further down the street. "Was it?" I called back. "Why don't we find out?"

* * *

"Are you positive about this, Miss Lenalee?" Krory asked, as we reached the tower at the center of the Ark in good time.

I nodded. "Yep! I doubt they'd be anywhere else! Let's go!" Finding the staircase easily enough, we began to make our way up.

"Tch. I guess this _is_ certainly easier," Kanda admitted.

I beamed at him. "What'd I tell ya, Kanda? It's much simpler this way, yeah?"

"But we still don't have the key to open up Road's door," Lavi pointed out with a grimace. Well, I technically _did_ as backup, but couldn't reveal that little lie just yet.

I shrugged. "Then we'll hitch a ride from someone else. Simple as that!"

"Um, other than the Noah, I'm pretty we're the only ones in this Ark," Allen pointed out dubiously, though a gleam of hope _had_ sparked in his eyes.

"Don't you remember what General Tiedoll told us?" I asked, and then elaborated without waiting for a reply, "He mention something about the General Cross' mission involving… an 'Akuma Egg Plant', I believed he called it. My guess is that the Plant is a somehow part of the Ark, and I wouldn't be too surprised if he's here himself!"

 _Way to use your knowledge to make yourself sound like a smarty-pants_ , I snorted to myself. "Anyway, enough technical talk! Let's hurry it up!" And though the process was a bit longer than expected, we soon made it to the doorway of the top floor. "Here we go!"

We cautiously stepped through…

… to find a lone dining table.

"Huh, and I was so sure too…" But then Tyki and Road were jumping through one of the entrances, with a slightly disheveled appearance. "Never mind! Spoke too soon. Of course I was right!"

And predictably, Road was enthusiastically running in our direction, shouting a joyful, "Allen~!"

But there was one obstacle Road hadn't taken into account. And of course, in response to the Noah madly running in our direction, Kanda shoved his way forwards, hand locked onto the hilt of Mugen. By then though, Road had already launched herself, unable to prevent the little lock-lip that occurred as a result.

Dead silence.

And then raucous laughter, courtesy of yours truly.

I collapsed to my knees, hands clutching my stomach, unable to handle the _hilarity_ of the situation! "I-I can't believe…" I gasped between my shrill laughter, "That j-just… That just really happened!" I burst into another round of deafening laughter, leaning down, unable to support my own weight, tears streaming down my face. "K-Kanda, I-I think dating little girls is i-illegal!" I spluttered between laughs, fist slamming onto the ground, my stomach beginning to hurt as I shook with laughter.

"Pffft!" Lavi, who up until now had been shocked to silence, released a muffled laugh, before quickly giving in and howling with laughter along with me.

"W-wait till Tiedoll hears about your little girlfriend!" Lavi hollered, hands braced against his knees, shaking with unrepentant laughter.

"… What. The. Fucking. Hell?!" Kanda slowly questioned, and then began to curse up such a storm, he practically drowned out the howling laughter shared between Lavi and I.

Krory looked absolutely scandalized, and poor Allen… Well, he was just shocked. "T-that kiss was meant for me…" he squeaked.

"K-Kanda," I called, attempting to wipe my tears, only for more to replace them. "W-were you trying to protect Allen's virtue?!"

Another round of laughter erupted between Lavi and I as Kanda snarled a vehement, " _NO_! Shut the hell up!"

"It's not fair!" Road suddenly stomped down her foot, face scrunched into a mulish expression. "I was supposed to kiss _Allen_! Arghh! Damn you, Mr. Girly-Haired Kitchen Knife!"

" _What_ did you call me?!" Kanda roared, furiously swinging out his katana.

"I can't believe this!" Tyki exhaled heavily, "I thought I said, no _cheating_!"

Rising on wobbly legs, I managed to reply through a few giggles, "Sorry that's my fault. I kind of misplaced the key."

"… You're kidding me?" Tyki deadpanned around the cigarette dangling from his lips. "Your only way out, and you _lose_ it."

I shrugged. "Shit happens… Is that food?"

I'm pretty sure everybody paused to sweatdrop, but it could've just been my imagination.

"…Yes."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, my stomach rumbling in hunger as I bounded over to the dining table. "Let's get started!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I have a question, so hopefully you're reading this!(: Do you think my OC should be up-to-date with the recent chapter? Maybe even the next chapter that's coming out this fall? I don't know how much of a difference it'll make, because this will hopefully be completed by the time Chapter 221 comes out, but just wondering what you guys think I should do.

Review please!(:


	5. Disrupted Nightmares

**A/N:** Yay! I finally finished writing this!(: Took me some time, but I hope you all like it! And thank you to **534667lc** , **LadyMimi101** , **Singular Poisonous Ashes** , **The Moyashi Beansprout Midget** , **Ennael** , and **Gia Lunetta** for reviewing! Seriously appreciate it you guys! Your comments make me so happy to be a writer, and I hope you continue to gift me with your encouragement!^-^

After making a quick outline, I realized it wouldn't matter much if OC!Lenalee was up-to-date with the latest manga chapter or not, but just in case it does come up, I'll just go with yes, she is!

Enjoy please!(:

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** In all my years of writing for **D. Gray-Man** , I have never once written a disclaimer that contradicts the title of "disclaimer", and unfortunately, I'm not about to start now.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

 **Time Frame —** **Night of January 13th, 1898**

* * *

 **—1st Person POV—**

I hummed quietly to myself, slowly chewing a bite-full of chicken, content. I'd never thought I'd get this far—didn't even think I'd _live_ this long—and if I could postpone yet more fighting, I would do so willingly. And despite my continued bitterness, I had come to realize, that if I were to be thrust into a world such as this so suddenly, I wouldn't have chosen any other way. Nightmares were a constant, gut-wrenching horror that had me flinging out of bed in shock; but if that was the price to pay in return for a body that could efficiently switch into battle mode, it was worth it. I'd be dead otherwise. But even this body, would only get me so far; so I opted for the safer route, and continued to eat.

The others sat around me stiffly, and though slightly disapproving of my actions, they didn't scold me for it. It's unlikely that I would've listened either way; I was starving. It was surprising that none of them—especially Allen—had given in… Then again, they most likely thought their lives were on the line here (we _were_ in a crumbling, pocket dimension after all), but I had both the key to Road's door burning a hole in my pocket, and the knowledge that General Cross was somewhere around here to give me some sort of hope.

"Why don't you try some of the sushi, Miss? It's absolutely delightful," Tyki grinned at me, clearly entertained by my unexpected actions.

I grimaced. "Raw fish isn't really my thing—"

"Don't look at her like that!" Allen suddenly groused.

Tyki blinked and glanced at him in surprise, and Lavi, who sat beside me, muttered darkly, "What a creep."

"Oh, I see," I mused after a moment of awkward silence. "He has a point, Mr. Mikk," I explained to him, in that same polite manner he spoke to me with. It was sort of ruined though, once I said, "That grin doesn't suit you at all. You may think it menacing, but in reality, you look like a lecherous creep. Menacing in its own right, I'm sure, but unless that's what you're going for…" I trailed off with an amused quirk to my lips, before popping another bite of chicken into my mouth.

Tyki looked a bit put out. Well, maybe more than a bit. His expression had darkened considerably, as he growled, " _Brats_."

Road burst into a fit of giggles, suddenly plopping onto Allen's lap, much to his dismay. "She has a point, Tyki~."

"Mistress Road! You can't flirt with him, Lero~!" Lero screeched somewhere in the background. As usual, he went ignored.

The male Noah scoffed, leaning away slightly, and finally turned back towards me, frown still in place. "Are you quite done, Miss Lee?" He now seemed impatient.

I stared at him, dark eyes unblinking, before I deadpanned, "No." I began to chomp on a bit of salad. (Okay, so I hated it when people rushed me. Was that such a crime?).

"Lenalee!" Lavi groaned in exasperation, practically throwing his hands up, but I simply ignored him in favor of chewing.

Krory fidgeted nervously, the tension making him uncomfortable, and turning to me with an upset expression, he began, "I-I really don't think—"

"Alright!" I shouted in defeat, unable to face him when acting like that. "Ruin my fun, why don't you."

Kanda, who up until I'd met him, hadn't paid me much mind, snapped his head in my direction, scowling darkly. "Is this a _game_ to you?"

I sneered back, just as fiercely. "What the hell do you care? It's a game to _them_ ," I jabbed a finger in the direction of the unrepentant Noah. "So why should _I_ take it anymore seriously?"

The sharp _thunk_ of someone's hand loudly slapping the wooden table abruptly rang. We quieted, and Allen, now standing—forcing Road to remove herself—glared at us; including me! Honestly, I thought it'd been cute how he'd always been nice to me, but I guess there was only so much crap a person could take. I commended him for lasting this long though. "Enough!" Allen scowled.

But Tyki, only smirked, all too content to return the favor. So ignoring him, he simply turned towards me, "My, my, Miss Lee, you seem to be very inconsiderate, when concerning your comrades."

"You forgot grumpy too," Lavi mumbled.

My eye twitched in annoyance. "I'd tell you to pick a side," I spat, "But who the hell would believe a Bookman?"

Silence.

I pressed my lips together tightly, frustrated with myself. Whenever my mood soured to this degree, I always seemed to drag the rest down with me.

"Well, as fun as this little chat has been," Tyki drawled, slipping a cigarette between his lips and lighting it up, "I think it's time to get to the fun part." A smirk split across his face, as he stood. "And as expected, you've got to be evil to have fun."

I should've seen it coming, really. I had a pretty sharp mind; but even I couldn't recall every lasting detail.

Before I knew it, Allen was standing above me, a single claw piercing the now, crumpled Teeze into the backrest of my seat. I gulped heavily, barely grasping onto the fact that I'd almost been killed.

"And I'll tell you this, Tyki Mikk," Allen murmured in a quiet and deadly voice, "Lay a hand on my comrades once more, and I _will_ kill you."

Whoa. Cool Allen was really cool. And kind of hot.

Wrinkling my nose in disgust at the giant insect that had been crushed beside me, I pushed the chair back and stood. But by then, Allen had already launched himself over the table, striking an attack against the Noah.

" _Allen_!" the rest shouted for the younger boy.

"No need to worry!" Tyki called with a leer, a giant, energy Teeze ready to block against Allen's attack. "It seems the rest have finally arrived!"

Swiftly glancing around, we finally spotted Skinn, along with the Noah twins, jumping through a nearby opening, seeming rather miffed. I refrained from face-palming. Of course they wouldn't have stayed where they'd been stationed! Tyki must have sent out the word! Drat!

 _It seemed those fights were inevitable after all_ , I thought with a frown, as I witnessed Kanda and Krory readying their Innocence and charging.

And then, Road was standing atop Lero and floating above Lavi and I, impish smirk in place. "You know, Tyki likes Allen too. _Don't_ get in the way." Her grin then widened. "Play with me, Bookman~!"

"What am I? Chopped liver?" I scoffed. "Then again," I added slyly, "I doubt I'd fall for your petty mind games."

Road cocked her head in thought, and I could only hope for the best. Lavi had caused such a mess last time, with his large-scale attacks. Maybe if I were to take his place, the damage wouldn't be so great. Unfortunately for me, it was not to be. Road abruptly clasped her hand, and squealed, "Then we can all play!"

Suddenly, a hypnotizing glow overtook our vision, before everything grew dark.

* * *

It was silly of me to expect for Road to stick me with Lavi from the get-go. He was nowhere in sight. In fact, I wasn't even in the Order canals; I was back in my small, dim room, up in the dark castle itself. And I was alone. No one in sight to confront me; no one for Road to use as a means of bringing up my worst fears and doubts. I frowned, wondering how much she _could_ get out of me. Was it just my own dreams and nightmares that she could take a hold of, or was it my whole mind?

I chewed on my lip in thought, before deciding upon the former; if she could really see my memories, she would see Lenalee's original memories and would've brought in people like Komui and Leverrier. And I may have endured nightmares of those awful experiments, but she may have seen through that, because in essence, those nightmares were somewhat shallow. I was forced through the experience because it was what this body was used to, and because of my own shock of being forced to witness a life of that.

"So she's digging deeper," I concluded with a murmur, slowly spinning around and attempting to spot anything I might've missed. My eyes deftly avoided the large mirror, placed to the left of the doorway, and rather, observed everything else. But… there was something compelling about it. Without even meaning to, I turned towards the mirror, stepping forward, and before I knew it, I was facing it. Facing myself; but _not_ myself. Not _me_.

I cringed, but I _couldn't turn away_. I was forced to face the reflection of an unfamiliar girl; one with heavy bags under her eyes from lack of sleep; with dry, split lips because her teeth had dug into them relentlessly; with crazy, flyaway hairs slipping through the firm bun, and pale skin. It was unfamiliar and uncomfortable, but I couldn't jerk my head away. Couldn't close my eyes shut. I stared unblinkingly.

"Is this the best you can do?" I muttered scathingly, but received no response. "Must be too busy with your precious Bookman." Still no response. I scowled darkly and then sneered, "I guess I was right about this, after all. What a _joke_."

Nothing. I pressed my lips tightly together, wondering what her deal was. Maybe she really was focused on the Bookman Junior. Or maybe she just couldn't make sense of the load of contradictions that my head was. Between Lenalee's sweet demeanor and my own bullheadedness, it must've been a mess. I briefly wondered if she'd just given up and gone on to terrorize Lavi.

There was only so much I could take of this. Furiously glowering at the reflection that was _not_ me (would _never_ be me), I brought my fist back (it was only my eyes that remained frozen and facing the mirror, after all) and threw it forward, smashing it against the glass; hissing at the sharp sting that rung along the bloody mess that were my knuckles, and flinching at the smattering of glass that dug into my face.

Flinching; it was that single moment of darkness that had me reeling and spinning as the floor beneath me completely disappeared.

* * *

"LENALEE!"

I awoke to the sound of someone shouting my name. The way they spoke my name—absolute fear and dread laced into it—greatly unsettled me, and I worked harder to get a grip on my senses.

"What's wrong, Lavi?" It was the exact same voice, but I just _knew_ it couldn't have been the same person. The voice was too cold; too distant. Detached. "That's just a small piece of history, isn't it?"

I could feel someone—Lavi—holding me; clutching me tightly and shaking. I twitched, an oppressive and unnatural lethargy gripping me; making my movements sluggish. And then, we were surrounded. I couldn't see it, but a low hum of chanting echoed throughout, as the voices continued to repeat Lavi's name. "I have to… get out of here," Lavi gasped, his grip tightening, "I… won't be… confused…!"

"These are… illusions," Lavi struggled to say, before more voices shouted in response. I couldn't make them all out, as they spoke above one another, but it was hard not to miss Bookman's "ink on paper". Because that's all we were to them. But that wasn't enough; Bookman continued, and Lavi replied gruffly, "Tch. For an illusion, you're noisy as hell, Gramps." But that didn't deter the Bookman, and I stopped concentrating on his words. I need to wake up!

"What is our _duty_ to the clan, _Lavi_?"

 _Stop! Focus!_ I thought furiously, attempting to ignore the groaning of the "Order members", as they continued to call out to Lavi. It felt like cotton balls had been shoved into my mouth, leaving it dry and stale, but I managed to say, "L-Lavi…" My heavy lids fluttered open to witness Lavi's pained expression; lips pressed tightly and pulled down, brow furrowed, and eyes crinkled in worry. And all I could think was:

 _"I'd tell you to pick a side," I spat, "But who the hell would believe a Bookman?"_

 _Ah, guilt, you have graced me with your presence once more_ , I thought scathingly. Instead, I said, "'Ink on paper', huh? Only good things, I'd hope." But Lavi didn't crack smile. Hurt flashed across his single, forest green eye, and I winced in response. Right. Not the time for my dry humor.

"Lenalee! Are you alright? Where did Road take you?" Lavi demanded, helping me sit up.

Stretching my stiff muscles, I cast my weary eyes about. The puppets that resembled members of the Order surrounded us. They would attack at any moment. Distractedly, I replied, "I'm fine. Road was more focused on messing with you; has been from the start." Beside me, I noticed a dagger; the one I—Lenalee; the puppet version—was supposed to stab him with. Of course, that wasn't happening, but I snatched it up anyway as Lavi took my hand and pulled me up into a standing position, awkwardly stepping on the coffins piled atop one another.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked, observing my still bloodied and throbbing knuckles.

"Duked it out with a mirror," I replied blandly, snatching my hand away, and then tacked on, "I won, of course."

"… You heard everything the old man was saying, didn't you?" Lavi observed me quietly from the side, and I could only continue to stare at Bookman's cool, impassive expression.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier," I replied instead, not taking my eyes away from the older Bookman, "But you really _do_ need to pick a side. ' _So then because thou art lukewarm, and neither cold nor hot, I will spue thee out my mouth_ '."

Lavi blinked. "You know the Bible?"

"We live in a church," I snorted. "Now, get ready. As you said, these are illusions. And the only way they're going down, is by tearing them apart. We attack."

As if responding to my words, the puppets launched themselves forward, attacking like wild animals. It was disconcerting, the way they wore the faces of our comrades, but I pushed through, avoiding their faces and simply twisting out of the way and stabbing where I could. "How can you this?!" Lavi demanded from somewhere to my left.

"Just close your eyes if you need to concentrate!" I shouted. "They're not our friends. Just puppets for Road's little mind game." I ducked beneath a sloppy punch and stabbed yet another one. I caught a glimpse of Lavi; he seemed frustrated, and if I remembered correctly, he would probably be experiencing all sorts of flashbacks, and practically having an identity crisis.

It wasn't until the fake-Lavi was killing "Allen" before us, that Lavi came to a horrified stop. In turn, I almost jumped for joy. Of course! How could I have forgotten?! Allen was the key to getting out of this nightmare!

"What's with your reaction?" the fake-Lavi sneered. "This is just another drop of ink—"

"Oh, put a sock in it, would you?" I spat, pushing past both of them, and crouching beside "Allen", knife in hand.

"Lenalee, what are you—"

"I'm getting us out of here!"

I stabbed him through the chest, and the world fell apart.

* * *

"K-Kanda?" I squeaked. With my mind ensnared in Road's games, I hadn't given my physical body much thought. But I should've seen this coming. Much like Lavi, Road must've physically turned me against my comrades, and now, I was witnessing the aftermath.

Kanda, much like in the original story, looked worse for the wear; Exorcist uniform gone from torso up, black ink markings snaking across his chest and shoulder, and hair was down in a disheveled mess (was Skinn dead once again?). But his expression; it was shaken. And he was looking at me; _really_ looking at me for the first time, eyes glued to my face with horrified features, as if everything he once knew was a lie. I felt naked beneath his gaze; like I had delved my deepest secrets to him and he couldn't quite understand. Couldn't quite comprehend the person that I was, or that he _thought_ I was.

And he was still frozen in place. Mugen's sharp edge was digging into my neck, blood seeping out and sliding across my throat like a red sludge. It burned, but I didn't dare move for fear of losing my head. But I had to say something. I was losing so much blood and I felt… I felt…

"D-dizzy," I stammered.

The change was instant. His katana clattered to the floor, and he was cradling me as we stumbled to the ground, ripping cloth off of his trousers and gently pressing it in against my neck. I whimpered softly, listlessly staring up and wondering what had become of my life.

"T-there," Kanda muttered, and gently touching my neck, I felt the bandages he'd wrapped around me. I don't know where he'd gotten them, but I was grateful nonetheless.

"Thanks," I replied briefly, a little choked up, cautiously sitting up, and wincing when I turned my head too quickly. "I'm sorry," I then said, softly, also avoiding eye contact, a bit uncomfortable myself. "I don't know what I did or said to get you to look at me like that, but I'm sorry. It was a probably lie," I scoffed.

Kanda finally turned to look at me, his expression more controlled, as he contemplated my words. "You were angry." I startled. I hadn't expected a reply. "Absolutely furious. Indignant that you had been dragged to the Order and tied down like some rabid animal. And you blamed me—blamed _all_ of us, for willingly becoming puppets of the Church. You attacked me relentlessly. You want to go home. You want go back to your family." He said this all clinically; just stating facts that were whole and true.

"I—"

But Kanda spoke over me and continued, "I mentioned Komui. You didn't care. He is no longer your family, because you could never be what he hoped you to be. You claimed to not even be Lenalee anymore. That you would never be Lenalee, because she's dead. That now, you're merely a doll. A broken doll moving beneath the idle thumb of the Vatican."

I waited for him to continue, and when he didn't, the only words I could form in a very small voice, were, "I see."

"So tell me," Kanda said tightly, meeting my eyes with a jerk of my head, " _Was_ it all a lie?"

And for the first time since I had been forced to witness Lenalee's horrifying memories, I cried. I felt humiliated. These confessions; they had been my deepest thoughts and secrets since I'd arrived, and to have them laid out before me like that, was similar to being stripped bare.

"What the hell, Kanda?! You're making her cry!" Lavi and Allen were suddenly running over to us, and my face turned red with mortification. I quickly wiped my face dry, but the tears that I had bottled up for so long wouldn't stop coming. And suddenly I was being smothered.

"Shh, it's okay Lenalee. We'll beat the living shit out of him once we regain our strength," Lavi attempted reassure me, while rubbing my back.

"Let go of me you idiot, I'm not even crying!"

"Could've fooled me," Allen snorted somewhere above me. At this point, I didn't even know who was hugging me, but I decided to endure it for a minute or so. At least this way, the tears could come to a stop without anyone witnessing. So I released them silently, attempting not to shake or blubber, and once they did come to a slow halt, I tried to pull away. 'Tried' being the key word.

"Okay, you two, I get it. I promise I'm not crying. You're smothering me, and it's getting kind of hot."

"… Are you sure?" Allen asked cautiously, and I felt someone gently rubbing my back once again.

It was… nice. But there's only so much physical contact I can take before I spontaneously combust. "Yes, I'm sure," I said firmly. And thank the Lord, they finally released me! I swiftly scooted back, ducking my head and attempting to subtly wipe away the tear tracks, but I couldn't do much for my puffy eyes and red nose, so I eventually gave it up as a lost cause and glanced up towards the affectionate duo.

They were both trying to switch between worrying over me and glowering at Kanda furiously, though the latter seemed unaffected by them. With a small frown, I gazed around at the crumbling ruins that piled precariously around us, Lavi's fire snake-turned-stone arching and twisting high above, and my eyes continued to flit about until they finally landed on Krory's unconscious form some distance behind Allen and Lavi.

"Is Krory doing alright over there?" I finally asked, nodding over towards his prone form.

"Krory!" Allen and Lavi shouted simultaneously, shooting up and running over to him, and I managed to catch Lavi's mutter of, "Crap, I completely forgot about that guy!"

I refrained from face-palming, despite the temptation, when realizing that they must've dropped the poor guy and ran over once they noticed me getting all teary-eyed. "They're such idiots," I muttered to myself.

But Kanda heard nonetheless and readily agreed with a scoff, "Tell me about it."

I glanced at him, slightly surprised, and after a moment, I cracked a tiny smile, and I think, that on some level, he returned it too.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for any glaring mistakes. I wrote most of this on my phone.(x Haha, but I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out, and though I was originally planning to finish up the Noah's Ark Arc in this chapter, I kind of got lazy, so you'll have to wait a bit for that continuation. Hope you liked it, and please let me know what you think in a review!(:


	6. Sweet Catastrophe

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update; I was supposed to write this _last_ weekend, but I couldn't concentrate. But ah well, better late than never!(: And thank you very much to **Not-Gonna-Update** , **Ennael** , **ik2e4** , **MillenniumCount** , **hiyomi** (x4), **The Moyashi Beansprout Midget** , and **try10** (x5) for taking the time to review! I absolutely loved hearing from you guys!^-^

Anyway, not much to say on this chapter, other than enjoy~!(:

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** As much as I wished to own all these amazing characters, I don't!): If I did, the manga would have certainly ended long ago.(x Here's to hoping Hoshino can complete it this time around!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

 **Time Frame —** **Night of January 13th, 1898**

* * *

 **—1st Person POV—**

Allen sighed, scratching the back of his head. "You weren't kidding, were you?"

"Guess not," I shrugged with a cheeky grin, twirling around a screeching Lero. We were currently all gathered in the middle of the rubble, Krory gently set against some of the wreckage beside us, as he had yet to regain consciousness. Our uniforms were tattered and our bodies were littered with wounds—Lavi and I had gained ours, courtesy of our respective fights against Allen and Kanda, which we couldn't even recall—that made our every movement ache. But we were alive. And that was all that mattered. "What's the status on the Noah?"

"The big one's dead," Kanda grunted, scrutinizing his katana with a grimace. The thing looked like it would shatter with a tap of a finger.

"Lenalee killed Road," Lavi added with a nod.

A pause. "I what…?"

Lavi gave me an odd look. "Not sure how you figured out her true form so quickly, but you stabbed her in her dream world, remember? After I regained control of my body, Allen and I saw the aftermath.

"We witnessed her bursting to cinders," Allen elaborated grimly.

"I see," I murmured with a frown, and then shrugged, "I have a feeling that that's not the last we'll see of her."

My ominous tone seemed to unsettle them slightly, but Allen shook his head and said instead, "We found Krory unconscious at the base of the tower. The Noah twins were nowhere in sight, so we're unsure as to what happened to them." Tilting his head in what I assumed to be Tyki's direction, he added, "As for Tyki; I exorcised his Noah."

Kanda and Lavi glanced abruptly at him, as this was the first they'd heard of this. I pursed my lips, recalling the next set of events with a grimace. "Somehow, that seems impossible, but if he really _is_ human…" I sighed. "Alright, let's snatch him up before he ends being caught up in this crumbling dimension."

Allen relaxed, expression becoming relieved, while Lavi and Kanda shot each other apprehensive looks. But before they could protest, I was already marching over in the direction of where I assumed Tyki to be, Allen only pausing to hoist Krory up, readily following along.

I held a hand up. "Wait," I stopped and told Allen, "We should probably leave Krory here. I doubt any more Noah will be showing up, so there's no need to lug him around. Plus, I'd rather not have him be caught up in the middle, just in case Tyki _doesn't_ turn out to be… completely human."

"Right!" Allen nodded in agreement, gently setting him back down, before quickly turning back to me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes; the boy was willingly going along with my actions, because it was what _he_ wanted. How cute.

"Tyki, Lero~!" Lero wailed from my grip, once we came upon the sight of Tyki's unconscious form. He seemed harmless, but then…

"Oh hell…" I managed to mutter, just before the air was violently squeezed out of me. One of the tentacles sprouting from the Noah had wrapped around the closest Exorcist—me, because of course, I was stupid enough to step too close. Fortunately, the others had jumped back in time. "Damn Noah," I wheezed, activating my Innocence with a roar. In reaction, the Dark Matter immediately tossed me away like a rag doll, and I painfully slammed against a slab of fallen concrete, my bones jarring and my head ringing, blood dripping into my eyes.

" _Lenalee_!"

I was too disoriented to identify the voice, but I managed to call out, "I'm _fine_!" I stumbled onto shaky legs, because I knew lying around would only end up getting me killed. So I swiftly teetered forwards, almost falling, but I managed to stagger back to the others.

"I'll be fine," I repeated, waving away their concerns while trying to blink away the double vision. "Now, what exactly are we going to do about _him_."

Allen grimaced. "… Is that _really_ Tyki?"

"Don't try and fool yourself once again, beansprout," Kanda snorted, readying his brittle katana.

"No," I contradicted him, carefully leaning against a tower of rubble that stood beside me, trying to shake away the dizziness. "It's his Noah. It seems rather than eradicating it, Allen's Innocence awoke it." I gasped, the dark power intensifying and smothering us. Already weak, we could only stumble to our knees, breathing heavily beneath its stifling force.

Allen was the first to overcome it, pushing himself back up to his feet and swinging out his Sword of Exorcism, face determined despite Tyki's terrifying sight.

" _GAAAAAAAAAHHH!_ " the Noah began to screech, almost bursting my eardrums. I gripped my ears, but it didn't quell the concentrated shrieks. " _GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_ "

I began to hyperventilate, breath coming out in short gasps as I witnessed the true power of the Noah, thick miasma of Dark Matter swirling about his screeching form, tentacles wildly snapping back and forth.

" _GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_ "

I didn't think it possible, but the torrent of Dark Matter intensified, suffocating us beneath its black storm. I could only tremble, the lack of oxygen intake only worsening my lightheadedness. But before I knew it, it tore through us, slamming us back onto the rubble and oppressing us.

Silence.

Hands shaking uncontrollably, I brought them down, and though my vision was slightly blurred, Tyki—no, not Tyki; _Joyd's_ imposing figure stood before us.

Allen attacked.

But it wasn't enough. Joyd was too fast; too powerful. I looked on either side of me, but Kanda and Lavi had been temporarily knocked unconscious; their attempted movements were sluggish, and I knew they wouldn't be fighting anytime soon.

"D-damn it," I cried, feeling helpless and alone, but I stood on wobbly legs anyway. "I-Innocence. Activate."

I attacked.

It _still_ wasn't enough. "AAARGH!" I cried, frustrated, slamming my Dark Boots against him. It hardly made him budge, but I took the opportunity to snatch Allen away, as Joyd had been slamming him around like a ragged doll. "A-are you okay?" I asked, jumping a good distance away, and spitting a glob of rusty blood from my mouth. Gross.

A groan was my only response.

"HA. HA. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Joyd shook with malicious, uncontrollable laughter. It chilled me to the bone, but I gritted my teeth instead, attempting to get a hold of myself; to ignore the pounding headache that pulsated against my skull; to ignore the throbbing of the wounds that littered my body; to ignore the heavy ache that the use of my Innocence brought. _Think_.

 _Now, what happens next?_

I didn't get a chance to contemplate beyond that, because the most obvious thing occurred. The Noah attacked.

"HAHAHAHAAAA!" Joyd screeched with laughter, face twisted demonically as he raced towards me. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

I could only continue to throw myself back, arms gripping onto Allen, dodging his blows. But I could only to do it for so long, before he managed to slam us both against a crumbling pillar. I coughed out another glob blood, as I'd taken the brunt of it.

" _FIRE STAMP: HELLFIRE AND ASH!_ "

The flames of the swirling fire snake enveloped the Noah, the Innocence-made inferno licking hungrily at the Dark Matter. And it _still wasn't enough_.

"N-no way," Lavi leaned heavily against his Iron Hammer, gasping for breath.

"AAAAHH!" Allen was suddenly up again, running at him, sword ready, but Joyd merely swatted him away, as if he were a pesky fly. Lavi and I finally found the strength to jump to our feet, meaning to intervene despite knowing it was useless, but tentacles of Dark Matter suddenly enveloped us, suffocating us.

We didn't have to fight our way out though. The side of the tower we stood on abruptly burst into pieces, tossing us down to its watery base.

* * *

I think I momentarily lost consciousness. One moment, I'm falling, pieces of wreckage painfully slamming against me, and then, I'm blinking open my heavily lids, finding myself underneath a teetering pile of debris, the small crevice it created barely big enough to contain me. A small groan escaped bloody and crackled lips.

 _I don't think I can go on_ , was the single sentence running through my head. My body had been beaten to hell and back; I'd gotten so many hits to the head, brain damage was inevitable; and my legs burned from the overuse of my Innocence. At this point, I was ready to give up.

"But that's not an option," I muttered, blinking heavily. To my right, there was a small opening. I reached for it with a trembling hand. "I-if I quit now…" I gasped, my limbs feeling like they were about to tear apart from the simple movement. "… It will all have been for nothing." I gritted my teeth; I'd always had a high pain tolerance, but this felt beyond me. Biting my already bruised lip, I crawled towards the opening, careful to not dislodge any of the rubble, otherwise it would crash on top of me, and there would be no hope of me escaping.

Wincing against the brightness, I stumbled to my feet, coughing out yet more blood. Gripping onto a stable chunk of concrete, I carefully peered around, but found nothing. I panicked momentarily and I could only hope that Krory remained unscathed—I'm sure by this point, Kanda would have joined them. As far as I knew, the side of the tower we had left him on, still remained stable, but it could only hold for so long.

"W-where…?" And then I sighed in relief. "Cross!" The General was finally here, and facing off against the Noah. The others must be hidden by his second piece of Innocence; the Grave of Maria. Carefully stepping back, hoping I hadn't been noticed, I stumbled away, making my way around the tower. Once I figured I wouldn't be noticed, I activated my Innocence with a wince, but propelled myself up anyways, landing back on the top floor. It took a while, but eventually, I stumbled upon Krory.

"Kanda must've definitely joined the others," I muttered to myself, carefully taking a hold of Krory.

"Lenalee?" Krory mumbled, leaning heavily against me.

"Come on big guy," I grunted, wincing at the extra weight, but holding him firmly in my shaky grip. "The General finally showed up, and we'd probably be safest with him."

Ignoring his mumbled protest, I jumped off the tower, and we landed back behind the pile of rubble I'd woken up in. It wasn't until the Millenium Earl had whisked Joyd away, that the magic shield around Allen, Lavi, and Kanda shattered, as they jumped forward in response.

"G-guys," I called, joining them quickly.

"Lenalee, you're alive!"

I could only smile grimly, passing Krory onto Lavi, my arms shaking uncontrollably.

We should've seen it coming— _I_ should have seen it coming—but the concrete beneath us suddenly burst and crumbled. The others were quick to jump away, Lavi lugging Krory with him. By that point though, I was too exhausted to make a single move. I began falling.

Until I came to a jarring stop. I winced, my arm throbbing in protest as Kanda's shaky grip held onto my hand. Knowing I would only end up dragging him down with me, I gave him a reassuring smile and said, "I'll see you soon, yeah?"

I let go of his hand.

" _LENALEE_!"

He hadn't reached the end of name before I allowed myself to drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

With a groan, I blinked my heavy eyes open. "Why did I think "dying" would take away the pain?"

I sighed heavily, listlessly lying against the newly formed tower, feeling relieved that Allen had succeeded. Otherwise, that last move would have definitely killed me. Then again, if Allen had failed, I'd be dead either way… I momentarily contemplated simply staying here, and allowing the others to search for me. But in the end… I decided that was a _perfect_ idea.

Carefully tossing an arm over my eyes in order to block the light, I drifted pretty quickly to sleep.

* * *

"Is she _asleep_?"

"No _anymore_ ," I grumbled moodily, lethargically flickering my gritty eyes open. "Honestly, can't even let a girl take a nap." I sat up with an irritated grimace, trying to ignore the pain that persisted.

"Lenalee!" Lavi sighed, "You… you _died_."

I poked myself. "Nope, pretty sure I'm still alive and kicking."

Lavi turned to Allen. "She's hopeless."

I didn't protest. Unfortunately, Kanda couldn't take the whole matter lightly, as he continued to glower at me fiercely. "Don't you _ever_ fucking do that to me again!"

I squeaked. "Alright, alright, sheesh!"

"That's probably the best you'll get out of her. Might as well quit while you're ahead, buddy!" Lavi butted in, casually throwing an arm around Kanda.

"Don't touch me!"

Rolling my eyes, I ignored the bickering duo and carefully stood up, turning towards Allen. "Where's the General?"

"Ah, he's back in the piano room with Krory." At my quirked eyebrow, he elaborated, "It's a long story. Not sure I understood half of it myself."

I shrugged. "Okay, well let's go get that straightened out, and we'll figure out where to go from there."

Maybe the vague, little plan I had from the beginning, would actually from to fruition.

* * *

I didn't think I'd ever think this, but, _I'm sure glad I'm a pretty girl_. Because apparently, Cross couldn't say no to such a face. Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to admit the whole truth, but there was bit of leeway when it came to me (and every other women on earth, but that's beside the point). Truthfully, I only really needed the words "Allen" and "Noah" in the same sentence, so I ended up cutting him off pretty quickly.

"Okay, wait, I just have one more question."

"Anything!" Cross leered at me. I waited for the embarrassment and indignant outrage to come… but in all honesty, it didn't even feel appropriate, because… he wasn't leering at _me_. Not _my_ body in any case. I _still_ did double-takes anytime I passed by a mirror; I felt more disconnected, in a way. Whatever works, I guess.

"Before Allen managed to practically rebuilt the place, had the whole tower already collapsed?" I asked.

"Actually," Lavi inputted, "It was probably a blessing in disguise that we ended up _not_ playing by the Noah's rules. Gave us plenty of time, so Cross had no qualms about ditching us guys back at the tower, and Allen fixed the place up before we could "die"."

"Perfect!" I nodded with a clasp of my hands. At their curious looks, I elaborated, "The Order is going to have a major freak out of they even suspect Allen to have some sort of connection to the Noah, so if Road's door is still perfectly intact back at the tower, we can just take our exit that way, and pretend we won the Noah's little game."

They all stared incredulously at me. And then Kanda bit out, "You _lost_ the key!"

"Wow, still bitter about that, huh?" I asked dryly, and quickly continued once his glower intensified, "Okay, okay! I confess! I lied! The key's right here," I said, patting my pocket.

And once again, I'm thankful I'm a girl, otherwise, I'm pretty sure they would have strangled me out of sheer frustration. "Sheesh guys, calm down! Why can't you all take Krory's example?"

"He's _unconscious_!"

"Exactly!" I snapped.

"There's one problem with your little plan Miss Lee," Cross suddenly spoke up, features actually contemplative, "What exactly are we supposed to do with the Ark?"

"Uh, I don't know, hide it? Pretend to destroy it? Disguise it with the Grave of Maria?" I was met with blank stares. "I don't _know_! Goodness, why do you all expect _me_ to think of everything!"

Allen tentatively patted my back. "Ah, it's alright Lenalee. We'll definitely think of something."

I grumbled out a reply, hoping they _would_ come up with something.

* * *

 **Time Frame — Night of January 15th, 1898**

* * *

"Home sweet home," I muttered dryly to myself, snuggling into the deep mounds of blankets I'd had one of the nurses pile atop me. I sighed, glad that I finally had a chance to relax after Komui's impromptu crying jag. I'd finally hugged the poor man, and though he was still upset that I had yet to refer to him as 'Brother', he was too relived that I was alive to make too much of a fuss about it. Unfortunately, parts of my blankets were still soaked with his tears. At least I hadn't lost my hair; he would've definitely had some sort of panic attack. Even then, I still had to sic the Head Nurse on him just so I could get some peace and quiet.

And even more fortunate, Allen was under no scrutiny. Eventually, after throwing around some ideas, Cross figured that Allen could relocate the base of the Ark. He wouldn't allow Allen to tell us where, of course, but if I were to guess, I'd say it would be somewhere remote, where a giant, glowing cube wouldn't garner attention. And to the eyes of General Tiedoll, Bookman, Miranda, and Marie the cube that was the Ark had simply disappeared just as we made it through Road's doors. At this point, it would be Cross who would take the full brunt of it, since he technically had to report the Akuma Egg Plant as being out of the Earl's hands. As for how that happened… Well, he could figure it out for himself.

But despite all we had accomplished, I knew it was far from over. The Earl would still be incredibly enraged that we had ruined his plans. An attack on Headquarters would still be likely, whether there was an Akuma Egg to recapture or not. The grip on my blankets tightened. From one catastrophe to another. This break would soon be cut short, and as these thoughts ran through my head, I could hardly relax anymore. I blew out a sigh. "Great…" I muttered.

Eventually, I just flung away the blankets and stood, as lying there had only been making me antsy. Padding quietly across the room, I silently slipped out of the Hospital Wing—only to slam right into Allen.

"L-Lenalee!" Allen held onto my shoulders, and then, looking around conspicuously, he began to guide to a nearby room. "Come on, the others are in here."

"Others?" I soon got my answer, as it was Lavi and Kanda waiting in what appeared to be a spacious supply room.

"Alright, there's been a change of plans," Allen admitted, features creased into a frown. "The Central Officials refused to believe Master's lie of the Akuma Egg Plant being destroyed. They're demanding that Master hand it over to them."

"How the hell can they _refuse_ to believe something they weren't there for?" Kanda demanded with a scowl.

Allen shrugged. "Apparently, Master referred to Leverrier as a Snake-faced fuckwad that needs to pull his head out of his ass." And incredulous pause. "What? His words, not mine."

I shook my head. "Trust me, I've "met" the guy,"—technically Lenalee, but same difference at this point—"That doesn't even cover half of it."

"Anyway, point is that now I have to sneak out and hope we don't get caught lugging the damn Egg into one of the labs," Allen scowled.

"With all these stupid golems flying around, good luck with that," I scoffed. "And anyway, why is Cross giving into their demands? This will only prove that they're right."

"Master says there's no reasoning with them at this point. They'll accuse him of heresy no matter _what_ he does. This way, at least they'll think he's cooperating. And if worst comes to worst, he can just go on the run again. Plus, having the scientists study the Egg would be beneficial to our side."

I frowned. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"So, what can we do to help you, shortstack?" Lavi asked with a mischievous grin.

"It's _Allen_ ," said boy automatically corrected, and then shook his head. "It's fine, we've got it covered. I just wanted to give you guys a heads-up."

I grimaced. At this point, the Level 4 attack would definitely be inevitable.

* * *

 **Time Frame — Afternoon of January 16th, 1898**

* * *

According to Allen, things went without a hitch. But for me, that wasn't the case.

"What do you _mean_ they're not ready?!" I demanded, fist thumping against a nearby desk, patience wearing thin.

"W-we've yet to get started on them," the young scientist stammered.

"Are you kidding me?!" I practically roared, my fists clenching. I took deep breaths, attempting to calm down before I tried shaking some sense into the guy. Could he not _see_ the trouble we would soon be in?! But of course he couldn't! Through gritted teeth, I spat out, " _Where_ is my Innocence shard?"

With a shaky finger, he pointed to a desk further to our right. "O-o-over t-there…" Marching over to where my broken Dark Boots laid, along with the Innocence piece, I snatched it up. At this point, I _would_ be willing to drink it!

Unfortunately, I had no idea what I needed to do to make that happen, but I'd figure it out. So I quickly made my way back to my room at the Hospital Wing. Since everyone else was having dinner, I had the room to myself. Sitting on the bed cross-legged, I cupped the Innocence between my hands, observing it.

"Would you liquefy if I told you I wanted to protect my friends?" I asked, chewing on my lip hopefully. Not even a twitch. I scowled. "It worked for the other Lenalee." I pouted. "Why can't you work the same way for me? What, am I supposed to do some _real_ soul-searching? I guess that would certainly be easier without a Level 4 attempting to crush my skull."

Before I could continue, the door abruptly slammed open. "H-Head Nurse? What's the matter?"

She seemed frantic, for a single, terrifying moment, I wondered if the attack had begun. I didn't get much of a chance to think further on it, because she was suddenly sitting beside me and pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Lenalee… I'm sorry, but I promised him I'd do this. Your brother isn't willing to lose you a second time." Suddenly, I felt something cold and thin pierce my arm.

The effect was instant.

"W-what have you done…?" It was all I could manage, before I was pulled into oblivion.

* * *

 **A/N:** Darn it! I didn't even get as far as I was supposed to in this chapter! But I'm tired, and I just want to go to sleep. So I guess I can finish this Ark in the next chapter. My bad.

Anyway, just a quick warning; there will be some major deviations from canon in the coming chapter. So be prepared for that!(:

Please don't forget to drop a review~!^-^


	7. Diverging Path

**A/N:** Sorry my updates keep taking so long! I've been pretty busy with school, and honestly, I haven't had much inspiration for writing lately. Anyway, thank you very much to **Ennael** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , **hiyomi** , and **try10** as always for leaving me awesome reviews!(: Haha, I'm glad you guys liked that last ending.(x Unfortunately, I'm splitting this chapter into two, as it was going to be far too long and I figured this chapter was already over-due.

Anyway, I hope you guys like it, and don't mind too much the direction this story is taking. Like I mentioned in the last chapter, it's reached the point where there's going to be a major deviation from canon. In other words, I'm pretty much skipping a whole bunch of Arks to get to the good stuff.(x So prepare yourselves, and enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** You just watch. One day, I'm going to take over the world, and that's the day I'll demand ownership of this manga. Unfortunately, I'm too lazy to get started, so it'll probably be a while. But don't you worry! It'll happen. Eventually.(;

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

 **Time Frame —** **Predawn of January 17th, 1898**

* * *

 **—1st Person POV—**

"No. Nononono! This can't be happening! This can't be happening!" I muttered furiously to myself, stumbling out of bed and almost tripping over the tangle of blankets that cocooned me. Dislodging them with an irritated growl, I glanced wildly around the pitch dark room, cursing as I sprinted and wrenched the door open.

Absolute silence greeted me.

Clenching my jaw so tightly I could feel the pinpricks of a headache forming, I launched myself forward, feet slapping against the stone floors and echoing loudly. Clear signs of battle eventually became obvious; hallways wrecked, slabs of concrete in teetering piles, and gaping holes connecting whole floors. I flinched slightly, the number of splinters that dug themselves into my bare feet stinging, but I forced myself to continue, wondering if perhaps, there was still a battle to join.

It was then, that I belatedly noticed the Innocence crystal that I still clenched in my hand. Gazing down, I blew out a heavy sigh, finally slowing to a stop, and clumsily falling on my rear when the throbbing on my feet became too much. I rolled the God crystal along my palm, lips pursed as I observed it.

"Fat load of good all my planning did," I grumbled, irritated, but more calmed by now. "I guess I should view it as a blessing in disguise; I didn't have to fight the big, bad Level 4." I blinked. When looking at it from that point of view… I'd been so focused on the things to come and all the lives that were at stake, that I… I scoffed, a sardonic smile playing on my lips. "Maybe this is God's way of telling me to be a little more selfish." I shrugged. "What the hell, I guess I deserve it."

I tossed the Innocence shard around, amusing myself with my silly game, before coming to a cold, abrupt stop. "Damn it! How could forget something so vital?!" I jumped to my feet with a wince, ready to continue my earlier sprint… and then realized I had nowhere to go. Slumping down, back to the ground, I clenched the Innocence between my hands. " _Now_ what am I supposed to do…?" Distantly, I could envision Link obtaining a shard of the Akuma Egg, and reporting to Leverrier. "The Third Exorcist Project will soon go underway." I bit my lip, wondering if there would be any way to stop it. And I could only think of one… "It seems pretty drastic though… Should I even…?" I momentarily wondered, before shaking my head. "My only other option would be to stay here, like a sitting duck. I need to get out of here and take Alma out of the equation before it's too late."

But there was still one problem. And it was sitting in the palm of my hand.

Glowering down at it, I grumbled, "I hope you're not planning on being difficult. I'm a bit desperate right now—well, maybe not as desperate as having a Level 4 towering over me, but that really shouldn't be the deciding factor here." No response. I pursed my lips. "I mean, I guess I could just wait for the Science Division to build me a new pair of shoes, but hey, a little extra power boost never hurt anyone…" I was greeted with more silence, but at this point, I knew it would take more than that to get a response out of the stubborn Innocence. "Alright, so I guess I should answer the big question: why do I deserve to have the power you give me, evolve? Wow, I guess this _would_ be easier to answer in the heat of battle, but… _you're_ the one who brought me here. Your host was dying, so you ended up dragging another soul that was compatible, from a completely different world… I'm still bitter about that." I pressed my lips together, trying to keep the hurt and resentment at bay.

A small shudder.

I blinked, astonished, wondering if it had been my imagination. But it hadn't. The small piece of Innocence had trembled against my hand! "If that's your way of apologizing… No, it'll probably be something I can never forgive. But I've learned to live with it. Not only that, I'm actually _attempting_ to do something about it. And what's coming next will be in no way easy. You forced me into this situation… Please help me. I _am_ trying my best to save these new friends of mine, but I _can't_ do it alone…"

It began to buzz against my hand, its warmth deepening.

I was so close! Clearing my throat, I continued to say, "Please. I know I'm not strong enough. You wanted to continue to be of use, right? That's why you brought me here. It'll all be pointless, if I too, wind up dead. So let's grow stronger. Together." I almost cried in relieve, watching as the Innocence crystal melted in between my cupped hands. Taking a deep breath, I murmured, "Here goes nothing."

"Lenalee?"

I paused.

Slowly raising my head, I blinked owlishly at the sight of Lavi's form, standing further down the corridor. "Yes?" I asked tersely.

"What on earth are you _doing_?" He gave me an incredulous stare.

"I could ask _you_ the same thing," I bit out.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Err, I was just going to go get a drink of water…"

"Yeah, I was trying to do something of the sort," I muttered, glancing down longingly at the liquid Innocence. Mind you, it didn't look appetizing, but I was afraid of spilling any. And the longer Lavi prolonged this, the more likely I'd end up with Innocence-drenched clothes. And wouldn't that be something?

"What is _that_?" Lavi had stepped closer, and the glowing liquid between my hands was difficult to hide without jostling it.

I sighed. "Ah, screw it!" Ignoring Lavi's demands, I pressed the edges of my palms against my lips, tilted my head and hands back, and drank.

It burned.

 _Ba-dump._

My blood felt like it was boiling within my veins, arching throughout my body at incomprehensible speeds, until it pooled at my feet and gouged at my ankles, forcibly making openings, blood spurting out in thick gushes.

 _Ba-dump._

I think Lavi was gripping my shoulders, shouting my name, but all I could do was clench my teeth, gasping for breath as blood continued to agonizingly dig its way out.

 _Ba-dump._

Slowly— _unbearably_ slowly, the blood came to a halt, simply gathered at my feet in a pool of crimson.

"Blrgh…" I sluggishly blinked my eyes open, only to come to face with a humanoid creature, its body and wings constructed of sharp, jagged rubies. No… not rubies. It was my blood… "Innocence…" I whispered, fingers hesitantly brushing against its hard surface. "Honestly, didn't think that would work. But damn, that hurt…" I trailed off with a wince, but it was already bowing forward, cocooning my legs with its cool embrace, before suddenly flaring up brightly.

Blinking away the spots in my vision, my eyes finally widened as I stared at the blood-red, compact boots that encased my legs, the overwhelming sense of power it drenched me in, practically drowning me beneath its intoxicating aura. Almost drunkenly, I commanded for it to deactivate.

"Lenalee…" Lavi began. I blinked up, having momentarily forgotten about the redhead. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?!"

"Uhh…" I mumbled, before spluttering, "It's not my fault! That stupid, scientist dude wouldn't fix my boots, and then Komui had to go and knock me out so that I wouldn't get involved, which totally defeated the purpose of me taking my Innocence shard back, and he was so thorough that I couldn't even do any of the other meddling that I'd been planning—"

"So you thought drinking some weird substance, that could possibly kill you, was the best reaction?" Lavi deadpanned, expression deadly serious.

I gaped. "… Don't feed me your logic! It tastes _awful_."

"I'm serious, Lenalee," he frowned.

I scoffed, pointedly glancing away. "So am I. And it worked, didn't it?"

"That's not something I'm in a position to decide…" Lavi mumbled, before asking, "So what exactly happened?"

I fidgeted slightly, scooting away and sitting up on my own, quietly observing and fiddling with the crimson rings that encircled my ankles. "First, tell me what happened while I was out."

Lavi sighed. "As you might've been able to tell," he said, gesturing to the destruction that surrounded us, "It wasn't pretty. One of the Branch Heads turned out be a Noah impersonating them. She's a shape-shifter, and her mission was to retrieve the Akuma Egg. Fortunately we had all the Generals available. _Un_ fortunately, among the hoard of Level 3s, a Level 4 hatched." I grimaced. "It was a grueling battle, and if it weren't for the others, we'd be dead." At my questioning glance, he elaborated, "Allen stepped up, despite previous injuries. Unfortunately for all of us, Daisya and Gwen had been sent on some retrieval mission the day before, Miranda and Marie were assisting the Generals, and the old man almost got himself killed just battling those damn Level 3s. Tina and Sol were the only other available Exorcists to help Allen."

For a moment, my mind completely blanked. " _Who_?"

He gifted me with a perplexed expression. " _Tina_ and _Sol_? They're older, so I know we don't know them as well, but—"

"Right, right," I interrupted, trying to wave it off nonchalantly. "Sorry, it's just a lot to take in, and I was around you bozos for so long, I'd forgotten there were actual, competent Exorcists." My teasing grin came out more exhausted than teasing. I sighed. "Casualties?"

Lavi winced. "The scientists—"

I abruptly stood, as if attempting to dislodge the fleeting images of Skulls from my head. "I've heard enough."

"Wait!" Lavi raced after me, hand clamping on my shoulder and jerking me around. " _Where_ are you going?"

I took a deep breath, and admitted, "I'm leaving. If I have to sit around here any longer, I'm going to go insane." In response to Lavi's intense gaze, I fidgeted before blurting out, "Link."

" _Who_?" Lavi blinked, and then exclaimed, "Two-dots?! Is it that weird guy that's been following General Cross around? Did he do something to you—"

"No!" I cut him off with a roll of my eyes. "But…" I breathed out yet another sigh, before fibbing, "I saw him earlier tonight. He salvaged a piece of the Akuma Egg, and gave it to Leverrier."

If I was wrong about this, I was _so_ dead. But somehow, I doubted it.

Lavi frowned. "… Where is this leading to, Lenalee?"

"Look, it's long and complicated. And I don't even know where to start. I have to go now." His grip on me tightened, and rather than trying to fight my way out, I gave him a pointed glare.

"Three days."

"… Eh?"

"Give me three days."

I narrowed my eyes. "Three days to do _what_?"

"To make preparations. I'm _going_ with you." I parted my lips, protest ready, but his stony expression halted me in my tracks. I pressed my lips into a thin line, contemplating. The castle was a wreck; soon, they would begin to pack everything up, readying the move to a new Headquarters. And with it, would come the de-aging potions and our own, mini zombie apocalypse. I grimaced.

"Two days."

Lavi narrowed his single, forest green eye. " _Fine_ ," he finally bit out.

I nodded, and he finally released me.

* * *

 **Time Frame — Night of January 19th, 1898**

* * *

It was a long two days. But despite my initial impatience, I was now slightly grateful that Lavi had forced me to wait. It had allowed me time to actually get my wits about, and to question the validity of my impulsive actions. It's like when you're a kid and you're so upset you declare you're running away, and your parents only seem amused because it isn't until you've walked out the front door that you realize what an idiotic idea it _really_ is. The feeling was pretty similar. And I'm unsure as to what Lavi's so-called "preparations" were (he was most likely pressuring the scientists to fix up his Iron Hammer), but I knew that I certainly needed to make some preparations of my own.

First and foremost, we needed money. Normally, our connections to the Black Order could get us in anywhere, but we identified ourselves with our uniforms—they were nonexistent at this point, and if my memory served me right, Johnny wouldn't be making any new ones until we were at the new HQ. I wasn't willing to wait; neither was I willing to allow the Black Order to have a trail of bills that they could easily track us with. I knew they were funded by the Vatican; where they kept those funds, who knew? So I decided on the next best thing.

Gambling.

Unfortunately, I knew nothing about gambling. So I had Allen do it for me (simply bribing him with food when any questions arose). Now there were a couple of broke Finders and half of my satchel was stuffed with cash—eventually I'd have to switch currencies, but I'd figure it out when I got there.

Second, we needed a location. Our destination is the North American Branch, and looking past the glaring obvious, I _still_ didn't know the exact site, so after some snooping around Komui's office—while pretending to help pack for the big move—I eventually stumbled upon some (unread) reports from their Branch Head Renny Epstain, upon which lied the return address. Our destination: the desert of Nevada of the United States.

That was pretty much all I managed to accomplish in two days, and not being able to think of anything else we might need, I thought it was thoroughly productive. Now, I stood in my civilian clothes (a forest green, Chinese-styled dress and pair of sturdy black tights), satchel heavy with cash and another set of clothes, resting against my thigh.

"He's late," I muttered, shifting from foot to foot, impatient. My fingers twitched, but I'd pulled my hair into a quick bun, so I had to settle for fiddling with the edges of my dress.

I was considering the idea of just ditching him, when he finally had the gall to show up.

"Ah, Lenalee! Great! You're still here!" Lavi called from further down the corridor, racing over, bright red hair flopping everywhere.

"Only just," I scoffed, and then narrowed my eyes. "Lavi, what do you think you're _doing_?"

Lavi's eye crinkled as he smiled nervously, hand rubbing the back of his head. "Heh, would you believe me if I said it was an accident…?"

My lips thinned, expression remaining unimpressed as I pointedly stared at Kanda and Allen who stood on either side of Lavi, faces determined. Clenching my teeth, I pointed at Kanda. " _He_ is the last person we need on this mission!" Belatedly, I added, "No offense, Kanda."

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "And why exactly do you say that?"

I pursed my lips in thought, and then said carefully, "Alma Karma."

The reaction was instant. The newly constructed Mugen swung out from his sheath, its sharp tip pointed in my direction.

"What the hell, Kanda?! Put that down!" Allen demanded, ready to tackle him down, but Lavi held him back, expression grim, eye flickering between Kanda and I.

"How. Do you. Know. That. Name?" he asked slowly, tersely.

I turned back to Lavi, momentarily tossing Kanda a pointed glare. " _This_ is what I meant."

I suddenly went cross-eyed, the tip of his katana growing too close to my face for comfort. " _Answer_ the question."

I scowled. "I _get_ it. Now would you quit that?!" Grudgingly, he brought down the katana, though his knuckles were still white from how tightly he clutched the hilt. "Despite what you may believe, Alma isn't dead. And retrieving him is my self-appointed mission, alright?!"

Allen glanced between us with a puzzled expression. "Would anyone mind explaining to me who this Alma person is?"

"Yeah, ditto," Lavi added quietly, single eye calculating.

I bit my lip. "Look, Kanda could probably tell you a lot more about him. What I'm doing, is trying to prevent a whole other can of worms from bursting open, before it's too late." At their pointed glares, I threw my hands up. "Okay, yeah, that explains absolutely nothing! But can I just do it on the way there? We should get going before it gets too late out."

"Let's go," Allen nodded an agreement, a small, mischievous smirk lighting his features. "For once, _I_ get to ditch Master!"

I froze. "Oh hell…" Turning away, I sprinted down a different hallway, calling back, "Meet me down in the canals! I'll be there soon!"

* * *

"Doesn't feel so good from your end, does it?" I asked dryly, hand on my hip, unimpressed with the trio of gaping expressions. "Yep. Thought not." I heaved a sigh. "Okay, we get it. Now let's get going, otherwise you're being left behind."

Allen was the first one to break. "L-Lenalee, how could you do this to me?" His moonlit eyes shone with tears.

 _Well, it was either this, or allowing him to be killed, and this is the lesser of the two evils_ , I thought sardonically. What I said was, "I figured we might need his help."

"Yeah, brat," Cross droned after taking a drag from his cigarette, "Can't help it if the pretty lady wants me around."

I grimaced. This was going to be a _long_ trip.

* * *

 **Time Frame — Afternoon of January 22nd, 1898**

* * *

"This is gross," I mumbled miserably.

"Told you immigration was going to be a pain in the ass," Cross grunted, casually tossing his used cigarette overboard, forearms resting against the railing. "Too bad my idiot apprentice has never been to America. Otherwise we could've just skipped this damn process and used the Ark."

"Don't remind me," I grumbled with a frown. Because Lenalee's memories were mostly dominated of being cooped up in the Order (where it's at least clean and spacious), I'd forgotten how dirty people were in the late 19th century. Especially when you take into account that most of the people that migrated to America were those that are poor, unskilled laborers looking for opportunities. And we were currently cooped up with the lot of them on a steamship. Unfortunately, unless we wanted to be connected back to the Black Order by claiming we were here on a mission for them, we'd need to go through Ellis Island and get through the whole process of doing medical exams and legal interviews. "What a pain…"

"You're the one that wanted this, right?" the General shrugged. "Either way, sure beats having to deal with those deadbeat assholes from Central."

I cracked a tiny smile. "Yeah, I figured."

He patted my cheek affectionately. "I never did thank you for dragging me the hell out of there."

A gloved hand suddenly shot out between us, painfully gripping onto the General's wrist. "That's because," Allen answered tersely, "You like to show your gratitude in inappropriate ways, _Master_." I was abruptly tugged back, and I caught a quick glimpse of Kanda's irritated expression before he pushed me behind him.

I rolled my eyes. "At least he did a decent job of keeping those other creeps away," I said, nodding over to a group leering men—unfortunately, I was one of the few women on the boat. Didn't help that I was young and wore what some would consider inappropriate clothing.

"Don't worry, we should be arriving by tonight," Lavi assured me, simultaneously handing me a tray of food. It wasn't the most appetizing, but I could deal with it. It was Allen I pitied.

"I-I miss Jerry's cooking," Allen wailed quietly, shoveling the food into his mouth, hardly chewing and mostly swallowing.

I winced. "How about I buy you a treat once we arrive to New York? Does that sound alright, Allen?"

"R-really?" Allen asked, abruptly turning to me, lower lip quivering and eyes sparkling with hope.

I smiled indulgently. "Yes! I'll buy a treat for all of us, but I'll make sure to double it for you!"

"Thanks Lenalee! You're the absolute best!" Allen practically sang me praises with a glowing beam.

Kanda grimaced. "I doubt they even have soba…"

"Aww, don't worry Kanda, I'm sure we'll find _something_ for you," I grinned cheekily.

* * *

 **Time Frame — Morning of January 23rd, 1898**

* * *

Going through immigration was an absolute nightmare. Not only were we forced to do so in the middle of the night, but I ended up having to lie about my apparent race, because there was some idiotic Chinese Exclusion Act that was currently in effect. Thankfully for me, they couldn't tell the difference between Chinese and Japanese (and it certainly helped that I could speak perfect English, with a tinge of a British accent), so I was grudgingly allowed in. And though the process took a couple hours, I was finally able to meet with the others at the harbor.

"Home sweet home," I murmured to myself, lips curling into a small smile. Maybe it was a different America, but I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Lenalee!" Lavi called from further down the pier, and pushing past all the other immigrants, I hurried over.

"So now what?" Allen wondered, gazing around his new surroundings in wonder.

" _Now_ , we head for the state of Nevada," I answered, feeling completely at home despite the time difference. "I've already explained the little I found on the Third Exorcist Project Leverrier is putting into effect," Kanda's scowl deepened here, "And how he's using Alma as a catalyst to turn them into half-Akuma weapons," Allen's expression turned livid at this, "Our best bet would be recapture the Akuma Egg shard, but there's a chance we might not even find it or recognize it, so our only option is take Alma out of the equation. I don't have a solid strategy, and this is where I'm going to really need your help. You guys still up for it?"

I was met with determined nods, and I could only feel relieved. I wasn't going into this alone.

* * *

 **A/N:** Like I said before, I had to split this chapter into two, so we're not getting to the good stuff until the next chapter. And after, the epilogue. Yeah, this story is going to be pretty short-lived.(x Review please!(:


	8. Hidden Skeletons

**A/N:** Once again, I apologize for the long wait. But I managed to stuff a lot of content into this chapter, so it should be somewhat satisfactory.(: As always, thank you to **The Moyashi Beansprout Midget** , **hiyomi** , **Guest** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , **Ennael** , **try10** , and **ik2e4** for taking the time to leave your thoughts and comments! I love hearing from you guys!(:

Enjoy~!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Don't own anything. Might as well take my word on it~. :p

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

 **Time Frame —** **Evening of January 30th, 1898**

* * *

 **—1st Person POV—**

"Oh my _God_ ," I whispered, horrified, leaning my hand against the cool, glass case and staring into the depthless eyes of the little girl, her body floating in a liquid-like gel. Her limbs were bent at odd angles, the thick webbing that encased her keeping her in place. And down the long, hallway-like room, were similar containers, children as young as one, balanced within, bodies disfigured and their tiny, cherubic faces pale and withdrawn. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," I whispered, shaky hands slipping off the glass as I stumbled back from the suspended animation.

" _Lenalee?_ " Lavi spoke through the comlink he'd handed us all before we'd infiltrated the North American Branch, the static momentarily disfiguring his voice, before he managed to ask, " _Have you found anything?_ "

I gulped, swallowing the bile that rose to throat and pressed a finger to my ear. "I-I found something alright…" I tensely walked down the walkway, eyes freezing upon each child I saw, before ripping them away, only to land on yet another child. And it wasn't until I reached the end, that I found the oldest of them all—around my age, maybe older. "Alma…" I whispered, and then replied to the redhead, voice shaking, "Lavi, I read that before they put Alma down, he'd killed _all_ of the Second Exorcists wombs. I… I don't think that's the case…"

" _Where are you?_ " Kanda suddenly demanded.

"Two floors below base level, on the East Wing," I replied unsteadily, unable to tear my sight away from Alma. His appearance was even more grotesque than the images that were originally drawn in the story. I felt sick just observing the mutilated skin along half of his scalp, a patchwork of angry scars curling down the left side of his face and expanding down his chest, the skin raised jaggedly. Even in his coma, he appeared despondent, eyebrows drawn together and lips pressed tightly in a pained expression.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

My eyes practically popped out in shock, my limbs freezing in place as I tried not to panic. I continued to stare at Alma, unwilling to react, thought I couldn't help but fist my fingers around the too-long sleeves of the lab coat I'd thrown on for good measure.

But the voice of the man didn't seem perturbed as he stepped up beside me, keenly leaning forward to observe Alma (how had I not heard him walk in?). "Such a weapon we have created, and soon we can put it to good use." He chuckled, "Justified, isn't it? Using the enemy's own weapon against him."

Surprisingly, my jaw didn't snap from how hard I was clenching it, teeth grinding together. But I eventually forced myself to reply in a clipped tone, "Indeed." Hopefully, the others had heard him, and wouldn't give me away, as the comlink tended to bleed out some of the noise.

"I wonder…" the man suddenly spoke, after a tense moment, "What would happen if we awoke him? Do you think he'd still be angry? Go on another killing spree?"

" _Don't_ wake him up," I said tersely, letting the others know that they needed to _hurry the hell up_. "And why would you wonder about such things?"

I noticed him shrugging idly from my peripherals, though it was hard to make out his face without tilting my head up, but I didn't dare. "Just an errant thought, I guess…" He then sighed deeply, as if genuinely disappointed that Alma wouldn't be waking up. "But we need his cooperation for the final test subjects, especially since we're preparing to move him soon." _The Third Exorcist Project._ "And with ah, the shard of the Akuma Egg that was obtained," his voice sharpened here, reminding me of nails scratching against chalkboard the way an undercurrent of maliciousness crept through, "We can finally bring all our hard work to fruition."

"R-right." My mouth was dry.

I could practically feel his penetrating gaze landing on me, observing me keenly. "But _you_ don't seem as eager." Rather than sounding accusing, his tone was amused. "You know," he chuckled, "It wouldn't have killed you to play your part a little harder. In fact, that's probably what _will_ get you killed."

Before I had a chance to fully comprehend his words, much less react, long fingers gripped my chin, jerking me in his direction, as he leaned forward, eyes narrowed and lips wide with amusement.

I swallowed thickly, the situation I found myself in hitting me like a battering ram. "T-Tyki…" I practically choked on his name, feeling like a fish out of water: completely out of my depth.

"Oh?" He tilted his head to the side in a curious manner, a single eyebrow lifting. "You remember me? Not so confident now, that we're alone, huh?"

I clenched my jaw tightly, eyes narrowing with defiance, though despite that, I knew I was quivering with fear. I'd fought against Akuma, barely surviving by the tips of my fingers with the help of past memories and supportive comrades, but the Noah were a whole other level I was unwilling to touch. _Especially_ Tyki. Last time, being surrounded by the others, as well as knowing how things were bound to occur had not only boosted my confidence but encouraged my bullheadedness. But _this_ ; this was _dangerous_. His dark eyes were cruel and merciless, and for a split second, I was willing to surrender without a fight… but the small spark of static from the comlink resting against my ear jolted me back to my senses.

Right. The others were coming. At this point, it was all a matter of stalling. Licking my dry lips, I replied hoarsely, "Maybe. Though I don't understand what game you're trying to play."

Tyki's grin widened as he finally released his grip on me, stepping back. "Oh, _this_?" he gestured towards the standard scientist uniform he'd donned. "Just a little project we were working on. After all, slaying one of us _never_ goes unpaid."

I truly did not understand _why_ he would admit his plans to me ( _us_ )—vague as they were—but I didn't think on it much. "And what of all the other Exorcists _you've_ slain?!" I demanded, for once, releasing the pent up anger and frustration, "You think _they_ didn't deserved some sort of revenge?! But suddenly one of your _own_ is killed, and the _world_ must pay for it?! That's sick!" I spat, "You're all so fucked up if you honestly believe that you deserve _any_ kind atonement in the middle of a _damn war_!"

For once, Tyki was _anything_ but amused. His expression had darkened into something sinister as he leaned closer and whispered heatedly, "We do when this war is nothing but a _game_ for the Earl; a way to amuse himself as we slaughter you at our leisure."

I barked out a short laugh, smiling sardonically as I replied, "Yeah?! Is that the _same_ thing the Earl was doing right before Neah slaughtered you all 35 years ago?!"

"How. Do you. _Know_. About that?!" Tyki demanded in a low, dangerous voice, his hand suddenly penetrating my chest.

 _Ba-dump_.

It was sick. I could _feel_ the way his hand caressed my beating heart.

 _Ba-dump_.

He added a bit of pressure just to show that he could. I gagged.

 _Ba-dump_.

" _Tell_ me," he growled, hand suddenly squeezing harder.

 _Ba-dump_. _Ba-dump_.

I staggered, finally recognizing the fact that I _could_ and _would_ die. The only weakness Tyki had—like any other Noah—was Innocence. I briefly contemplated activating them and kicking him as far from me as I possibly could, but my heart was still within his grip. I could do _nothing_ to ensure I would live.

 _Ba-dump_.

" _Answer_ the question!" Tyki snarled, using his other hand to jerk my chin up, forcing me to meet his maddened eyes. He squeezed harder.

 _Ba-dumpba-dumpba-dumpba-dump._

The only thing I could do was talk. Mouth dry, and lips quivering, I finally said, "O-okay, I-I'll talk."

The effect of my words was instant. He released a breath, relaxing in his rigid posture and leaning back, finally giving me room to breath, as he released the pressure on my erratically beating heart. I could only gasp in relief, as my heart calmed. But I knew it wasn't over. His hand still lingered within my chest, ready to rip something out within a moment's notice.

"Now," Tyki began in his silk-like, slippery voice, gazing intently at me, "What do you know about Neah?"

"N-not much," I stammered quite pathetically. _Where were the others?!_ "Only what General Cross told us; about a Noah going rogue 35 years ago and slaughtering the whole of the Noah clan, before the Earl killed him, the only other survivor being Road…"

Tyki narrowed his eyes. "Anything else?" I was about to shake my head, before he added menacingly, " _Don't_ lie."

I pressed my lips into a thin line, frustrated, but I was too hard-pressed to not forget the hand trespassing within my chest. If I did or said anything stupid now, it would cost me my life. So I thought carefully back on what I knew of Neah, and was relieved to fine that it wasn't much more than what I'd already said. And after the whole Ark fiasco, they certainly knew of Allen's situation (unlike Central, who were still oblivious).

Taking a deep breath, I shook my head and replied, "There isn't much more I know. And I'm sure the Earl already made you aware of the current situation."

Finally— _finally!_ —his hand slipped out of my chest, as he tilted his head thoughtfully, the corners of his lips quirking up. "I'm surprised _you_ know."

I sneered, "What? What did you expect me to do? Turn to Allen and say, 'Oh, sorry Allen. You have a creepy Noah trying to take over your body. We're shunning you now.' Yeah, I didn't think so."

He lifted his shoulders in a small shrug. "Maybe," he admitted, "But _he_ wouldn't have known that. In fact, after you guys survived the Ark, I'm surprised no one from your little organization discovered his dirty, little secret. Then again, there's a reason we refer to those lot as sub-humans."

"And you?" I demanded, trying to continue adding to the distractions, "What the hell happened to you back then?"

"Ah," Tyki grimaced, running a hand along his chest, as if recalling a particularly sour memory. "Let's just say my Noah finally awoke from its slumber. I do really need to thank your friend for that. And the Earl has been wanting to talk with him. Maybe he'd appreciate an invite to tea?"

"I'm sure he'd rather you wouldn't."

 _Finally! It's about time!_ I couldn't help but think as we both snapped our heads toward the double-door entrance back down the hall, where Lavi and Kanda stood, weapons at ready (where had Cross dragged Allen off to, now?!).

Tyki's grin widened. "Ah, I see that unfortunately, the time for conversation has come to an end," he chuckled quietly, and without warning, his features changed quite dramatically, skin staining ash gray, eyes lightening to gold, and stigmata beginning to peek from behind the hair curling at his forehead. He then turned to me, and added as afterthought, "But, I don't think I want to deal with so many opponents at once." And of course, I didn't see it coming. He gripped my arm, and as if I were merely a ragdoll, he tossed me to the side with enough force to send me crashing through one of the glass containers that stood at the side.

In a sudden burst, glass shattered and rained like jagged jewels, gooey gel erupting in a massive spray of fluids, tubes, and machinery. It was an eternity before I managed to get my bearings; gagging and coughing; wincing at the numerous shards of glass digging into my skin. And when I finally open my eyes, the shriek that froze halfway through my mouth almost caused me to choke once I realized I was tangled in the webbings, a zombie-child lying limp across my upper torso. "O-oh my—" I turned to the side and retched, ridding myself of whatever little food was in me.

My throat burned and my head ached, but I forced myself to crawl away, shoving the pretend-child aside. "Oh _God_ ," I gasped, when I noticed its little hand gripping my pinky. My breaths came out in barely controlled gasps as I stared, horrified. The child—he resembled a four-year-old boy—dragged himself forward, inch by inch, until he was curled around my whole hand, silently crying.

 ** _BOOM!_**

Without a second thought, I grabbed him and clutched him against my chest as I threw myself forward and tumbled away from the wreckage as yet more rubble collapsed atop where I'd sat originally, courtesy of a stray attack from the battle being fought between Kanda and Tyki. Fortunately, no other tank had been destroyed. Struggling to my feet, I swept my eyes across the room, until they halted upon Lavi. The redhead appeared to be messing with the erratically beeping machines connecting to Alma's tank. I staggered forward until I finally made it to his side.

"What are you doing?" I demanded once I collapsed to my knees beside him, slightly breathless.

His eyes stayed concentrated on the little wires he was disconnecting, but he answered nonetheless, "I'm cutting off all the sedatives they have him on. Whatever coma you said he was in, I doubt it's any longer natural. Though even then, this amount of drugs could prevent him from ever waking up." I cringed, but didn't interrupt as he continued, "But I can't figure out how to drain the liquid he's suspended in. Worst case scenario, we'll just have to break him ou—what the hell is _that_?!"

I recoiled, the abrupt change in tone shocking me until I realized he was ogling the child-like thing in my arms. Gazing down, a little horrified myself with his skeletal-like body and the scars running along his small face, I squirmed and whispered, "The glass case Tyki threw me against held him. He wouldn't let me go…"

"R-right," Lavi nodded, his expression seemingly disturbed before he shook it off and turned back to the mission at hand. "Cover for me, would you?"

"Of course." I tried putting the boy down, but he gripped onto me harder, whimpering and clenching his eyes even tighter with fright. As if to reassure him, I ended up holding him more firmly, activating my boots as I stood, ready to deflect any oncoming attacks. But Tyki seemed focused on Kanda, and just as I turned to watch their ongoing battle, Kanda was thrown against another tank across the room. The little girl within was crushed against the nearest wall on impact, dying instantly. A cry died on my mouth, as I suppressed it, holding the boy tighter.

"Where did the General and Allen run off to?" I finally asked Lavi, observing as Kanda and Tyki ran at each other, Innocence and Dark Matter clashing with a powerful rumble.

"They're causing some sort of commotion in the upper levels in order to keep all eyes over there. Unfortunately, we didn't factor in a Noah getting involved," Lavi grunted, as he ripped out another handful of wires. "There, that's the best I can do. Hopefully, this didn't cause more harm." Pressing a finger to his comlink, he ordered, "General Cross. Allen. Get the hell out of there and get back down here. We've got Alma, but there's a Noah here too—Tyki. Kanda could use a bit of help, and we'll definitely need you to make an Ark gate if we want to get out of here."

" _Already on our way,_ " I heard Allen's reply. " _But how did the Noah find out we would be here?_ "

This time, I replied, "I don't think they knew. In fact, they were also targeting Alma. I think they were planning some sort of revenge against Kanda, because of what happened with Skinn back in the Ark."

" _Of course they were,_ " Cross spat, " _But he isn't our mission, so we're getting the hell out of here. Get Alma and run. Allen will open up an Ark gate at base level and we'll escape from there. Go!_ "

" _But what about Tyki?!_ " Allen argued, " _We can't just leave the people here unprotected!_ "

"He's after _Alma_!" I stressed, more worried about our own lives, than the lives of those who would execute these sick experiments. "Once we escape, he'll have no reason to stay! But if you're really that worried, we can trap him in the Ark! You're in complete control there, so you can toss him somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic for all we care!"

" _Alright, that sounds good,_ " Allen agreed, slightly relieved.

" _Hurry!_ " Kanda hissed, not bothering to elaborate more, otherwise risking the chance of tipping the Noah off of our plans.

Lavi and I shared a quick glance, before nodding in silent agreement.

 ** _CRASH!_**

Using his enlarged hammer, Lavi smashed through the front framework of Alma's tank, the viscous liquids spilling everywhere, causing Alma to flop over before Lavi quickly caught him in his arms, tearing off any of the tubing and webbings connected to him. And with another smash of his hammer, we jumped through the gaping hole on the nearest wall and made our escape through the next room.

Pressing a finger against my comlink as I ran, my other arm still occupied with clutching the little boy, I ordered, "Now run, Kanda!"

I wasn't sure if he used the same route, but eventually I noticed him gaining on us through my peripherals as we dashed through the intricate hallways, and rather than bothering with the elevator, we took the more complicated route to the staircase and made our way up, adrenaline pumping through us as Tyki gave chase.

" _Where are you?!_ " Allen suddenly demanded.

"Just reaching base level!" I shouted back.

" _Go in the general direction of the base entrance. It's where I'm opening up the gateway!_ "

"Got it!"

Now more confident in the direction we were headed towards, we sped up, and a small part of me wished I were strong enough to grab Kanda, Lavi, and Alma. That way, we could launch away using my boots. But I knew my own limits, so I continued to pump my legs, already ahead of the other two, and within minutes we reached the designated location.

We came to an abrupt halt.

There was no Ark gate waiting for us. Rather, Allen and the General stood rigidly as they faced where the entrance once stood—now merely a wreck of concrete and plaster—the Millenium Earl himself standing in the midst of it.

His large, menacing grin widened, if that was even possible. "I heard from Tyki-pet that he was having a little bit of trouble~."

"… Shit."

* * *

The penetrating silence lasted an eternity, before I abruptly broke it with my shout. "Allen! Get us the hell out of here _now_!"

Allen didn't need to be told twice, and faster than I ever thought possible, a flash of white—a gateway—flared beneath the General's feet sucking him and Timcanpy along. They were gone within a split second, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw another burst of light yanking down Lavi and Kanda (plus Alma), who all stood a couple of feet behind me. Unfortunately, Allen didn't get much further than that.

The evasive feeling was back and I practically choked on my own breath. "Tyki, I'm getting real tired of your shit," I spat, gasping slightly as his hand clamped around my heart, though fortunately the pressure wasn't so much that it was unable to beat.

Allen was frozen in horrified shock, and though I _was_ afraid, I commanded him, " _Go_ , Allen! Return to the others!"

The Earl, who had been quiet up until now, abruptly burst into chuckles. "Yes, Allen Walker, go on; leave the pretty lady to us~. We'll deal with her~!"

But of course, that stupid boy had to go on and be the martyr, _as usual_. " _No_ ," Allen snapped, swinging his broadsword out, Crown Clown's white cloak flaring about him. Clearly, it was the response the Earl was looking forward to, because his expression turned all the more maniacally happy, as he in turn, brought out his own sword. And as their weapons clashed, I knew I would be unable to just stand there and watch, so with my Innocence-clad foot, I took a single step back.

Tyki's breath tickled my neck as he hissed in pain. "Let _go_ of me," I fumed, "Before I completely _crush_ _your foot_."

He chuckled breathlessly. "Miss, did you know that as a Noah, I can simply _regenerate_?"

I rammed my heel down harder, flaring my Innocence for good measure. Tyki gasped, stumbling slight back, and though I could still feel the tips of his fingers penetrating my back, I took my chances and twisted around, swinging my other leg around and slamming it against his torso with such force that it sent him crashing through the nearest wall before he could think to phase through it. I gasped in relief, as I realized I was still alive.

But the reprieve didn't last for long. In a split second, Tyki was back to running at me, his hands flaring with Dark Matter. Instantly, I launched myself upwards, clutching the baby-boy in my arms tightly and twisting mid-air to unleash an attack against the Noah. I briefly thought back to Edo, where I'd helped Lavi and Kanda fight against him, but it was clear that he'd been playing with us then. And then back to the Ark, where he'd been devastatingly powerful, but completely out of control. Here, he was in complete command.

I was sure that the only reason I could keep up with him at all, was because of the last-minute upgrade to my Innocence. Neither the true Lenalee nor I had ever fought against something like this.

Tyki dodged yet again, a burst of rubble exploding outwardly as my boots rammed down into the concrete.

"Don't _you_ seem a little tense, Miss Lenalee," Tyki chuckled, seemingly amused with the whole situation at hand, as he casually jumped down into the crater I'd made, strolling towards the epicenter upon where I stood. Right away, I became rigid, readying myself to launch yet another attack. Tyki held his hands up, in an "innocent" manner as he cautiously neared me. "Ah, not so fast, I just thought it prudent to ask one last question."

" _What_?!" I demanded tersely, teeth clenched with apprehension.

A sharp, pained yell tore through the silence.

"Allen!" I cried, whipping my head around, witnessing as his torso was cleaved open with his own sword, his skin already gray and eyes wide and gold, pupils dilated with agony.

"Unfortunately, the dead can't provide me with those answers."

"Oh no," I whispered, as I felt his hand tearing my heart from its place.

* * *

 **A/N:** Now the question is, whether she's really dead or not. Hehe, you can all find out on my next update! :D


	9. Epilogue

**A/N:** And I'm back! Boy, that was quick, wasn't it? For once, I don't have to apologize!(x Oh! And make sure to still keep this story on your alerts. I know this is labeled the epilogue, but there will be one last update before I can finally mark this story as complete!(: And of course, thank you so much to **The Moyashi Beansprout Midget** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , **hiyomi** , **NeahWalker14th** , and **Some Person** for all taking the time to review! Totally love you guys for it!^-^

Now, onward! :D

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** I don't own anything yadda, yadda, yadda, I'm just a teenage girl yadda, yadda, yadda, I don't even have a regular income yadda, yadda—okay, I'm sure at this point, you get the picture!

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

 **Time Frame —** **Evening of April 6th, 1898**

* * *

 **—1st Person POV—**

 _I clutched at my chest, gasping for breath, but it was only a phantom pain. Because I was already dead. A sob clawed its way out my throat, choking me. Drowning me. Dragging my down and suffocating me._

 _"Shush. I've got you," someone whispered, hands clutching my shoulders, anchoring me and tugging me into a warm embrace. I readily collapsed into their arms, hands still curled above my chest, recalling the way a piece of me had been crushed and torn out. Another sob escaped me. "Shhh."_

 _"I am so sorry. None of this was ever meant to happen," she whispered, and I abruptly pulled away, my horrified gaze landing on Lenalee. I gaped, unable to form words, the lump in my throat keeping me from making even a sound. I was frozen in shock, and I hardly reacted when her hand hesitantly reached out and landed against my cheek. "My Innocence… it offered me a way to continue to protect my precious ones. I didn't question it, and when it chose you, I never gave it a second thought. I'm so sorry… Angelina."_

 _I stumbled back, causing her hand to regretfully slip away. I felt numb. But there was one thing I was sure of… Jutting my chin out and keeping the tears at bay, I narrowed my honey brown eyes (I was finally me again!) at her, and whispered firmly, "I hate you." She flinched, but I continued, "I will always hate you for what you did to me. Not only was it unfair to me, but it was also unfair to your "precious ones". Do you know why?" Lenalee shrunk into herself and shook her head, shame written in every action. "It was all a LIE! They were all so happy you were alive, but what they didn't know_ — _could never understand_ — _was that their precious sister and friend was DEAD!"_

 _Lenalee trembled, hands clutching at her dress. She was now the one shaking with sobs. Eyes softening, I reached up and tugged her into a gentle hug. "But getting to know them," I whispered, tears shining in my eyes and threatening to spill, "I could see how doing anything to protect them, damn the consequences, would be such an easy decision. I did my best, but now, it's up to them."_

 _She nodded against my shoulder, sniffling. We stood silently for a moment, but eventually the moment ended once she pulled away, wiping away any stray tears. "I_ —" _she paused and cleared her throat, "I really am sorry. But it's not over, you know. You can still return to you previous life, if you'd like."_

 _I opened and closed my mouth, words stuck in my throat, and for the first in a long time, hope bloomed in my chest and lifted me with its warmth. "R-really?!" I stammered, a grin enveloping my face, teeth peeking out and eyes crinkling._

 _Her features softened. "Yes, of course," Lenalee confirmed, lips curled into a warm smile._

 _"My answer is yes!" I exclaimed, head bobbing up and down for emphasis, dark waves of hair brushing down against my shoulder blades erratically._

 _"Then_ —" _Lenalee came to an abrupt halt, facial features pulling and crinkling into an expression of horror. "Oh no," she whispered._

 _I tensed. "What? What is it?!"_

 _An all too familiar sensation curled around my gut, beginning to tug me away. "Lenalee! What's going on?!"_

 _But she was too shell shocked to respond immediately. "I can't believe it… I never thought…" She abruptly snapped her head in my direction, "No!" Lenalee clutched my arm, but the force was strong, and I became the rope in a tug-of-war. Before I could demand an explanation, she spluttered, "I'm sorry! You took on my name; people begin to accept your new attitude! It hurt; it hurt him so much," a sob escaped her lips, but she forced herself to continue, "But he came to accept it; accept_ you _! And to you, it's been mere minutes. But you've been dead for months!" I gaped uncomprehendingly. "I didn't think it would ever come to this… Please don't hate him!"_

 _"Hate who?!" I snapped, the tugging in my gut becoming too much for us. At this point, it was only her hands gripping onto my right one as I was yanked away._

 _"My_ —"

* * *

 **—3rd Person POV—**

 **~Miranda~**

All her life she had been overlooked. Even now, as an Exorcist, this was no different. But she cared about her comrades; cared about the people here, so she didn't mind it so much. And they _trusted_ her. That was all the difference to her. So she pulled herself together and tried harder than she'd ever tried. Even with this simple, unofficial mission, she did her best, standing in the shadows and quietly observing the Supervisor.

Ever since the tragedy at the North American Branch (the details were still sketchy to her; all they had told them was that Lenalee Lee had been killed by the Noah Tyki Mikk, and Allen Walker was still being held hostage by the Millenium Earl), things had become somber around Headquarters. Personally, Miranda still mourned the people that had become her first friends. But she recognized that her grief was nothing compared to that of Komui Lee, big brother to Lenalee. Officials from Central had stuck around for a while, making sure that Komui's grief was not impeding his job. The Chinese man had kept a cold farce that whole time, but those who worked under him knew how truly torn the man was, so they had set up a small system in which there was someone always around, lest the man were to give in into his grief. And anyone working for the Black Order knew _exactly_ what that meant.

Miranda fiddled with her sleeves, occasionally peeking up and watching as Komui worked through yet another stack of paperwork. The change in him had been staggering, and despite Reever and Johnny trying to distract him with schematics for new inventions, Komui had ignored them, working himself to death. Paperwork seemed to be the only thing keeping him from drowning in sorrow. But Miranda wondered as to what would happen once that was gone as well. The teetering piles of papers that once towered over him throughout his office were steadily decreasing each passing day, and Miranda worried that he would break down soon. Because what would she do then?! She had volunteered for this duty in honor of Lenalee, but she could hardly handle her own problems! She'd hit rock bottom so many times, but looking back, she knew she had handled it all the wrong way. In what way could _she_ offer comfort?

She began to chew on her nails nervously, pausing abruptly once she noticed Komui slipping out of the room. Miranda didn't think he'd noticed her presence yet, so she silently followed him a good distance away, trying to allow him some privacy, but not wanting to fail her duties by allowing him to be alone. So she trekked through back hallways and staircases, wondering why Supervisor Lee refused to use the elevator, and then feeling grateful, because she couldn't have possibly followed him there without him having noticed her blatant stalking. And then she briefly recalled Reever's speech of how Komui needed all the support he could get, and hurried her steps a notch.

Eventually, they exited the new HQ, where Komui proceeded to trek to the woods, where a small piece of land had been reserved as a resting place for Exorcists. Miranda's eyes widened in understanding, watching from the cover of the trees as Komui knelt beside Lenalee's grave. She clenched her eyes close, biting her lip to keep the tears from coming. She couldn't break down now. Lenalee had been so kind, and she couldn't repay that by ignoring her brother, to mourn herself. She could do that later. Right now, her mission was to watch over the girl's brother.

But Miranda couldn't help but duck her head down. Though the distance was great enough that she could hear no sound, watching Komui speaking to Lenalee's grave felt like she was intruding on something private and intimate. So she kept her head down, twiddling her fingers together and trying to keep herself from breaking down.

Miranda continued like so, until the hairs on her arms and neck suddenly rose, the air around her turning chilled and thick with a menacing presence. She stood frozen, trying to regain her breath through the thick haze that permeated the small graveyard. And just as she managed to lift up her head, Miranda could feel a blanket of terror wrap around her, suffocating her with its presence.

" _LENALEE_!"

* * *

 **—1st Person POV—**

I am an Akuma.

There is no other explanation. There can't be any other explanation. I am swathe in chains of enslavement. I obey only the Maker. I am a servant and I will do his bidding. I will _kill_.

I know all this before I've even opened my eyes.

Who could… who could _ever_ …?!

The anger is all consuming…

"… Lenalee?"

That voice… it's familiar; so full of hope and despair all at once. Gradually, I gain my vision, and before me is Komui—the same man who thought me to be his little sister—on his knees, face contorted with agonized sorrow, but there is a spark of hope as he gazes at me.

"Komui…?" I murmur, and then the silent command consumes my thoughts. _Kill him. Destroy him and use his body as a disguise._

"Lenalee…?" he repeats the name, but his hope has dimmed, as if he understands what he's done, and is willing to accept the consequences. _BUT HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!_

I can't control my body. I am a puppet of the Earl. I am going to kill Komui.

I can't. _I can't._ _I CAN'T DO IT!_

I scream; a loud piercing wail that shatters the silence of the night. "Komui!" I sob, as I raise my blade-like arms. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't take this story off your alerts just yet! … I hope anyone that's actually interested, read that… _Anyway_ , reason being that there shall be one more update before I mark this as complete!(: ( _Yes_ , I know this is already marked as the epilogue, but just hear me out) So, one night when I was out walking my dog, a small idea for a sequel sparked… and then promptly died. Hehe… ^.^" But I thought, hey, might as well write the little bit I thought up. And it truly isn't very long, but there's no harm in adding it as a small aftermath.

Well, I at least hope you'll give it a chance!(: It will include OC!Lenalee and Allen, so sorry to anyone who wanted to know what became of Kanda and Alma, Cross, etc.

Review! :D


	10. Aftermath

**A/N:** _And_ here we are!(: Hope you enjoy, and thank you to **The Moyashi Beansprout Midget** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , **hiyomi** , **chibianimefan26** , and **AngelHeartsX** for reviewing!(: Absolutely loved reading your reactions!(x

A special thanks to everyone who's stuck with this story from the beginning! You know who you are!(;

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Still don't own anything!

* * *

Aftermath

* * *

 **Time Frame —** **Evening of May 15th, 1898**

* * *

 **—1st Person POV—**

"Ah! So pretty~!" she giggled, clasping her hands together with a gleeful grin, leaning around me to observe my reflection across the mirror. "Isn't this fun? I admit, your first body was much cuter, but this one also has so much potential! I'll be right back! I need to get some ribbons for your hair!" She jumped to her feet and quickly skipped out of the room.

I didn't react. I hadn't reacted much since I had become another one of Road's dolls. So I simply stared at my reflection, torturing myself with the image of my first kill.

Miranda Lotto.

To this day, I still don't understand how it happened. I had unwilling raised my bladed arms, ready to tear them through Komui, and out of sheer fear and desperation, I had looked away.

I wish I hadn't.

I don't know where she appeared from, but before I knew it, I found myself relaxing into the flesh of my new body, Komui's horrified gaze on me. From there on, it's a blur. I remember running and practically starving myself. Isolating myself. Refusing to kill further. As if that weren't punishment enough, Road decided that I'd be of better use as her personal entertainment. So I simply sat here, on my knees, gazing solemnly at the pale face that once belonged to Miranda. The shadows around her eyes had gradually faded (sleep wasn't a requirement of the living-dead) and Road always made sure to keep up my appearance as if I were simply a toy. Curling my hair; dusting powder on my— _her_ face; stuffing me into poufy dresses and heels.

Truthfully, I believe Road got more than just a doll. She got the sadistic pleasure of turning me against the Black Order; because I could never return. She always made sure to bring up my comrades, and no matter how minute my reaction, she always giggled. But the worst was when she brought Tyki along. _HekilledmehekilledmeHEKILLEDME! KILLER!_

And then I remembered that I was a killer too.

But in some ways, I was grateful. Because I would rather be tortured, than be forced to continue to kill. Road fed me this Akuma oil that kept me from succumbing into my demonic desires. It was how Akuma servants survived without feeding on human lives.

"I found them~!" Road skipped back into the dimmed room, a tangle of silky strings clutched in her small fists as she held them up triumphantly. My blank expression remained steady, but she was used to it. So she simply plopped down behind me and began the task of intertwining the ribbons throughout the mass of dark curls, even stringing along a pearl necklace. I relaxed slightly, grateful that for once she'd actually remained silent, and almost jumping in surprise when she exclaimed, "I've got a surprise for you!"

I didn't respond. No need to react to the fact that she was most likely going to inflict more psychological torture.

"But come on!" she urged me, "You need to get up! We should hurry before Millenie comes home!" Road giggle mischievously, as if she were a mere, naughty child. But I felt apprehensive. Since coming here, I had not once left this room.

Unfortunately, I had no say. So I carefully stood, allowing her to fuss over my appearance for a second longer before she began tugging me towards the doorway. I carefully observed the turns we took, making sure that I'd be able to find my way back. If Road forgot about me somewhere along the way (a fact I could hardly doubt, what with her childish persona), it would do me no good to be lost—not in a place occupied by the Noah Clan. Even if I was an Akuma now, they were still a sadistic bunch, willing to kill the smallest of annoyances.

We took a lot of staircases. Down and down we went, until the air began became dank and musty. We were in a dungeon as far as I could tell. We passed by a couple of empty cells, before we paused by one near the end.

I stared, and though I would normally control my facial expressions around Road, I couldn't help but feel horrified. And it showed all too well.

She giggled. "I'll leave you alone for a little bit, okay? Have fun~!"

Road skipped out, humming softly to herself, and it wasn't until she'd disappeared from view that I rushed over and kneeled beside the only occupied cell.

"Allen?" my voice croaked slightly, weeks of my continued silence peeking through.

The white-haired boy had his back to me, slightly hunched into himself. He was a sad sight, clothes torn and hanging off, smeared with blood and dirt, hair grimy and sticking in odd directions.

 _This is all my fault,_ I sobbed quietly.

He stiffened at the sound my voice, and for a moment I thought he would simply ignore me. But then he slowly lifted his head and turned the slightest, peeking at me from beneath his hair. I heard his breath catch in his throat, as he choked out, "M-Miranda?!"

I smiled sadly and whispered, "Not quite."

"What…?" he murmured and then abruptly froze as his cursed eye whirred into motion, rings of red and black replacing silver, and a cog materializing above it. "N-no…" he whispered, hands clenching into fists. "W-what the hell?! Who are you?!"

I closed my eyes with regret, pitying the fact that he was witnessing my agonized soul chained to Miranda's body. "It's…" I hesitated, but at this point, it was the easiest explanation, "It's Lenalee…"

"L-Lenalee?!" Now he was fully turned into my direction, scooting forward, hands grasping onto the cell bars. "B-but how…?! You're dead?! … You're an Akuma…?"

I ducked my head with shame and curled my hands above my heart. "I'm sorry… Back at the North American Branch… Tyki, he… he caught me off guard, and managed to… managed to…" I sucked in a shaky breath before I angrily spat out, "He _crushed_ my heart."

Allen's whole expression instantly fell into one of horror and dread, hands tightening around the bars and leaning his forehead against them. "Oh no… Lenalee, I… I'm so—"

I quickly shook my head and snapped, " _Don't_ apologize! It was in no way your fault! _I_ was the one who got us into that situation… and I'm sorry. I should have never let _any_ of you come…" Allen's brow furrowed with frustration, but before he could protest, I pleaded softly, " _Please_. Just don't argue anymore. Everything has been so awful, and I'm just too tired to put up a fight."

His expression instantly softened. "Of course. I-I can't imagine what it must be like…"

I lifted my shoulders into a small shrug and curled my lips into a sardonic smile. "And I can't imagine what it must be like to have a Noah inside my head…" I chuckled humorlessly, "What a pair we must make—the Exorcists turned Noah and Akuma. If the situation weren't so serious, Lavi would never let us live it down…"

Allen joined in with his own grim laugh and then sighed. "It is real screwed up, isn't it? I just… why Miranda?"

I pressed my lips into a thin line, my own fingers curled around the bars in a tight grip. "I-it wasn't her, it was Komui…" I hunched forward with a heavy sigh. "I-it's so awful, Allen, being enslaved to the Earl. I no longer _have_ a choice. His first command was to kill, and kill I did. I don't know where Miranda showed up from, but by the time the deed was done, I was in her body, rather than his."

He took my hands in a tight grip, but said no more, and we both basked in the comforting silence.

"A-Allen?" I eventually whispered.

He hesitated. "Yes?"

"Could you please… could you please kill me already?" I choked on the words, but forced them out nonetheless.

He glanced up abruptly, eyes widened with shock. "Lenalee, I—"

"Times up~!" Road called, suddenly appearing beside us.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hehe, sorry that was kind of short! And I know a number of you messaged me, wanting a sequel, but I honestly can't come up with a long-term plot. Sigh. Maybe if Hoshino had finished the story by now I would have a lot more material to work with, but with her updating schedule, that's probably a few years away. I'm really sorry, but if you have any ideas, be sure to let me know!(:

But hey, maybe I could still add bloopers and deleted scenes?

Don't forget to review!^-^

 **P.S.** Does anyone have any new story suggestions? I've finished most of my on-going stories, so now I'm drawing a blank as to what I should do next…


End file.
